how it should have been
by wizcollinsandnicole
Summary: Christopher denies that he is the father of Lorelai's unborn baby. Emily throws Lorelai out and Richard helps Lorelai out by getting her a house and by paying her doctors bills
1. Lorelai finds out

How it should have been.

Lorelai stood in her bathroom staring at the EPT stick and she knew that she was sixteen and going to become a mother. Tomorrow she decided to tell Christopher that he is a father. She was worried about how he was going to react, because no sixteen year old male like to be told that he was a father. She dressed for bed and hoped tomorrow would be better. The next morning Lorelai got dressed in her school uniform of a plaid skirt, blue button up dressed shirt and a blue over coat. When she went downstairs to eat breakfast her father was reading his usual paper and her mother was going on about the DAR luncheon and her afternoon tea at the club.

Lightheaded Lorelai left for her day at Chilton Prep high. Once there she only had one thought and that was to find Christopher and tell him. Christopher Hayden was her friend you turned into a boyfriend and then became the father to her unborn child. How she wished she would have not let Chris talk her into drinking and having sex that day over three weeks ago.

Her teachers all notice that Lorelai Gilmore, one of their top students was having trouble paying attention to their subjects. Of course all of Lorelai's classes were advance to the students in advance classes in public school. All morning Lorelai was running on autopilot. She found herself heading to science class when she finally found the person that she was looking for all morning, Chris. He was leaning up against his locker.

"Hey, Chris, I need to talk to you," said Lorelai walking up to him.

"Hey Lore, What is up?" asked Chris giving her a chase kiss on the lips.

"Chris yesterday I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. You my good man are going to be a father in about nine months," said Lorelai worried as she looked at Chris getting angry.

"Lorelai, how could you sleep with someone else while we are together and get knocked up? Then tell me I am the father. Hell can you be pregnant with my child when we never even slept together. There is no way in living Hell that I am going to be a father. And I will thank you to not go around say that I Am." shouted Chris before storming off away from Lorelai.

"Chris you are the only I have ever been with," shouted Lorelai.

Lorelai heads to the office and tells the sectary that she feeling sick and that she need to go home. The sectary calls the Gilmore Mansion.

"Ms. Gilmore your maid said 'no one is home at the moment and that your mother is due back around four.'" said the sectary.

"Call my dad's office and tell him, and ask him if I can sign myself out and head home so I can rest to feel better."

Richard was in his office when the secretary from Lorelai's school called saying that she was not feeling well and that she wanted to go home and rest. Richard told the secretary that Lorelai could sign herself out and just walk the ten minute walk to the house. Lorelai walked to her house think how worst her life had just turned. Not only was she pregnant, but the father even went as far as to even denied that the child was even his. Lorelai know that her parents were not going to be happy when she told them tonight after they ate dinner. She let herself into the mansion and went up to her room to lie down for awhile until her mother got home cause Lorelai knew her mother would make her get up out of bed. Lorelai was scared to tell her parents that not only was she pregnant but the baby was going to grow up without a father since Christopher saw fit to deny that he even slept with Lorelai or event the possibility that he could have impregnated her. Lorelai feel asleep after a few minutes of laying there. A quarter till two her mother found her still in bed.

"Lorelai what are you doing home and in bed? You know the rules once you are out of bed in the morning you stay out of bed till it is time to go to bed in the evening. Well answer me," Emily almost shouted at Lorelai.

"Well mother I was feeling very sick at school. So the secretary tried to call you and you were out. So the secretary called dad and he said that since I was sick I could sign myself out and come home to rest. I left school around twelve thirty. Please let me go back to sleep for a while more," said Lorelai rolling over and going back to sleep.

The maid woke Lorelai up at five o'clock and was told to get dress. Lorelai saw what her mother laid out for her it was an ugly green floor length long sleeve dress. When Lorelai went downstairs her mother was ordering the maids and the cook around like always, and her dad was sitting on the couch reading the New York Times.

"Lorelai how are you feeling?" asked her father.

"Richard why did you give her permission to come and rest?" demanded Emily.

"Because she was sick and she should not be in school Emily. And I believe that she should have came home," said Richard standing up to Emily.

"Dad I am feeling slightly better now." said Lorelai as the maid walked in.

"Dinner is ready" with that the maid quickly and started to bring in the evening meal. This consisted of light onion soup, and pork roast, potatoes, and baby carrots. After the meal the family went into the living room.

After a few minutes of quiet, Lorelai decided to tell her parents about the pregnancy.

"Mom and Dad there is something that I need to tell you. Could you please sit down." ask Lorelai worried since her boyfriend's reaction wasn't the best.

"What is it Lorelai your father and I do have things to do?" demanded Emily.

"Mother and dad I am pregnant. The baby is Christopher's."

"Does he know?" asked Richard concerned.

"He denied that he even had sex with me. He accused me of sleeping around on him and trying to pawn someone else's child as his own. He even told me to not go around telling people that it's he's."

"Get Out now Lorelai and never come back ever. You are not my daughter anymore." shouted Emily at Lorelai as she got off of the couch and left the room.

"Lorelai I am not going to pretend that I am not disappointed that you are a sixteen year old mother. Come into the office I want to talk to you." said Richard leading Lorelai into his office, "Lorelai I know it will be out soon that you are carrying a child. And your mother kicked you out of the house. I want to make a deal with you. I will pay for a house for you in a small town and all of your medical bills, and the only thing you have to do is go to school and finish and get your high school diploma. What do you say?'

"Ok I will do it. I do want to get my diploma. Can I go and pack. I have two suitcases I can use right now."

"Yes go and pack I will make a few calls to try and find you a place to stay until I can find you a house." said Richard picking up the phone as Lorelai walked out of the office. Richard called several places and found Stars Hallow had an inn called Independence Inn.

"This is the Independence Inn. I am Mia the owner. How may I help you?"

"Mia I am Richard Gilmore. I need a room for my daughter for until I can find a house for her. See my wife kicked her out because she made a mistake and became pregnant."

"Richard I will set a room aside for her. There are three houses for sale in Stars Hallow. I will make some calls about those houses," said Mia "When you get here I should have talk to three owners. How old is your daughter?"

"Sixteen years old. Tomorrow I am going to enroll her in the local high school. It is only around forty-five minutes to get there. We will be there in about a hour." said Richard hanging up the phone. Richard got up and left his home office. He walked up the stairs and went to Lorelai's room.

Lorelai was packing and broke down crying. Her life was a mess. She was pregnant and single and her own mother hates her and kicked her out of the house. Soon she would be starting a new school in a new town. Lorelai wiped her tears and finished packing when her father walked into the room and gives her a hug.

"You ready Lorelai. I have place lined up for you for a few days. In the morning I will get your transcript from Chilton and get you enrolled in Stars hallow High." said Richard reaching for the luggage.

"Yes dad I am. Let's go. I want out of here as soon as possible." said Lorelai following her father toward the door and his car.


	2. Stars Hollow

Richard and Lorelai left the Gilmore residents around seven thirty. Lorelai took two suitcases full of her clothes. They headed to the small town of Stars Hallow.

"Lorelai it's going to be a few days before I can get you a house. So I am going to put you up in an Inn. I will be back in the morning around seven thirty to take you to the local high school and enroll you. Remember if you need anything you can call my office." said Richard, "Lorelai I am also going to visit once a week that I am not on a business trip."

"Thank you Dad for at least for helping out. I was think was going to have to drop out of school and get a full time job so I could afford to take care of this little one." said Lorelai putting her hand on her stomach, "Because I don't want a strangers to raise my child."

During the forty-five minute drive to Stars Hallow Lorelai and Richard continued to talk.

"Lorelai, was it my imagination or did you say that Christopher denied that he was the father?"

"Yes he did that even went as far to say that he never even had sex with me. He screamed in the hall today 'How could I have sex with someone else and get pregnant by that person and try and pass the baby off as his'. Then he got mad and stormed off." said Lorelai, "I am going to tell you how it all happened. It was the week that mom went with you on your business trip to Athens. Well we had a half day of school because the teachers had meetings. So Chris and I came back to the house and he grabs a full bottle of Vodka and we go upstairs to my room to drink. After we finished about half of the bottle we started to kiss and then we got carried away. The next thing I realized that I was fixing my clothes and my make-up." said Lorelai "Then yesterday I realized I was late and so I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive."

"Lorelai I am sorry for how your mother and Christopher acted today. You probably don't want anything to do with Christopher now?"

"No Dad I don't. I never want to see him ever again. I will spend all my time with either school or my soon to be child. I will worry about finding someone that will love both me and my child for us. Dad you are always welcome in anyplace we are at." said Lorelai as they pulled up to the snow covered Independence Inn.

Lorelai and Richard got Lorelai's suitcases out of the trunk of the car. Together they walked into the Inn.

"Hello I made a reservation under the name of Gilmore about an hour ago." said Richard to the teenager behind the desk.

"I am sorry but that name is not in our system. Who did you talk to you?" asked the teenager.

"A woman by the name of Mia, she said that she was the owner."

"Okay let me get Mia and we will see what the problem is. One moment please." said the teenager walking from behind the desk and walked across the lobby and knocked on the door.

"Come on."

"Mia, a Mr. Gilmore is here. He said that he talked to you and made a reservation."

"Yes, Tobin, I remember. Let me talk to him," said Mia getting out of her chair and headed to the lobby, "Mr. Gilmore I am sorry for the inconvenience. On the phone you said that you were looking for a house for your daughter. Well I know of three houses for sell in Stars Hallow. All three are within walking distance to everything in town. I called the owners and they said I could give you a tour. One set of owners even said if you saw any furniture that you like. You could put a note on it and they would let you have it even if you didn't buy their house. Would like to see the houses? We can go right now?"

"Dad can we go and see them please?" begged Lorelai excitedly.

"Okay if you are sure we are allowed." said Richard to Mia and Lorelai, "Lead the way."

"Tobin I'll be back. Hold the fort down for Me." said Mia heading to the door and her car to take the Gilmore's to town, "Okay the house is located on Peach Street, Maple Street, and Revere Street. The one on Peach Street is a one story with five bedrooms. The paint on the outside is funny enough peach. The one on Maple Street is a one bedroom with a full bathroom and a full living room. The house on Revere Street is a two story, with three bedrooms and one and half baths, a full kitchen, and a full living room, and a garage of to the side of the house."

"Do you know how much each owner is wanting?"

"Well Peach Street wants seventy thousand. Maple Street wants hundred thousand; and the Revere Street wants sixty thousand, but they would take forty-five thousand." said Mia driving towards Revere Street. "There it is."

The house was painted light blue with white trim and white railing on the porch. Mia and the Gilmore are walked onto the porch and Mia picked up the welcome mat and grabbed the keys and let them into the house.

"Feel free to look around." said Mia sitting down on the lime green couch letting the young woman and her father look around. Lorelai headed upstairs to look around and found a large bedroom with a full bathroom with a shower/bath combo, and a medium size room. On the first floor is a half bathroom, kitchen, living room and another medium bedroom.

"Dad, this house is perfect. The upstairs medium bedroom I could use a nursery. And when the baby is old enough I could make him or her, a bedroom down here." said Lorelai to her father.

"Mia, could you get a hold of the owners so we could make an offer." said Richard to Mia.

"I can call right now." said Mia reaching for the phone and dialing a number, "Hello Christina its Mia. They like the house and they would like to make an offer."

"That is good. I was hoping that it wouldn't sat uninhabited. When do they want to meet to make an offer?"

"Mr. Gilmore, when do you want to meet the Jones' to make the offer?" asked Mia.

"Well how about tomorrow."

"Christina is tomorrow fine with you and George?"

"Yes say nine thirty."

"Nine thirty fine Mr. Gilmore?"

"Yes it fine I have to be here tomorrow anyway. Can we use your dining room?"

"Yes you can. Christina just comes to the Inn and you can meet with Mr. Gilmore to discuss terms and work something out." said Mia putting the phone back into its cradle. "Okay Lorelai I have a place in town you can say with me until your father can work out a deal with the Jones' and you can move into this beautiful house."

"Thanks Mia I will."

The threesome walked out of the house and Mia locked up the house and put the keys back in their popper spot. Lorelai noticed the neighboring house and saw several gnomes between the pouch and the tree stomp. She looked back at the house and realized within several house she hoped it would be hers.

"Mia what are you doing here this time of evening?' asked a short brunette woman. "Who is this gorgeous babe?"

"Babette I am showing Lorelai the house. They are meeting with the Jones' tomorrow to make an offer. Lorelai this is Babette. Babette is into musicians." said Mia heading back to her car to take the Gilmore's back to the Inn.

Mia took the Gilmore's through the town and showed them where place like the high school, the market, and the hardware store was located. Back at the Inn Mia had one of the worker's put Lorelai's suitcases into the back of Mia's car.

"Mr. Gilmore I will meet you in front of the high school in the morning with Lorelai. I promise to good care of her tonight. I will be in my office. When you are done saying goodnight to your father just walk in. Mr. Gilmore it was nice to meet you."

"Evening Mia, it was my pleasure to meet you. I will see you in the morning." said Richard "Lorelai I am proud of how you are handling all of this. Well good night and I will see you two in the morning. I will have your transcript and my checkbook."

"Goodnight dad. See you in the morning." said Lorelai walking Richard to his car and giving him a kiss on the check.

"Night Lorelai." said Richard getting into his car and driving off. Lorelai walked back into the Inn and went into Mia's office.

"Mia I'm here. Dad said he would see us in the morning."

"Lorelai I want offer you a job here at the Inn. If you take the job you will work say twenty hours a week after school? Then anytime you need off just let me know. You will work in whatever position that needs an extra person. When you work the front desk you can bring your homework and do. To tell you the truth I'm kind a tried. It has been a weird and unusual day. I guess he is my ex now first Chris denies he was ever with me, and then my own mother kicks me out and says I'm no longer her daughter."

"Okay let's go and get you into bed then. I will wake you at six thirty so you can be awake to meet your father at seven thirty." said Mia as she putting some of her paperwork into her briefcase and they left her office. They walked into the lobby and told Tobin that they were leaving. Mia drive to Spring Street to her house and Mia showed Lorelai to a bedroom.

When six thirty rolled around Mia woke Lorelai and they started getting ready for the day. Mia fixed Lorelai some breakfast and soon they were heading toward the school. They saw Richard standing in front of the school as a green pick up drove in front of the school.

"Richard here is your daughter in one piece. I'll see you two at nine thirty at the inn." said Mia to Richard as Lorelai got out of the car.

"Morning Dad how is mom this morning, and how are you this morning?" asked Lorelai.

"We both are good. Your mom is still real mad. I have your transcript here. Let's go and get you enrolled into school." said Richard leading the way into the school.

The Gilmore's walked into the school and made their way to the main office. The school was what Richard Gilmore thought public school would be like. They walked into the main office.

"Hello I need to talk to whoever is in charge enrollment of students. I am here to enroll my daughter." said Richard Gilmore to the secretary.

"You would need to talk with the principal. You will need her transcript form from her old school, her birth certificate, and a copy of her immunization records. Mr. Wilkin is in right now if you want to talk to him."

"Yes. We have everything. Can you let him know he has people out here wanting to talk to him?"

"Go on in." said the secretary to the Gilmore's.

The Gilmore's walked into the office of Mr. Wilkin.

"Hello Mr. Wilkin. I am Richard Gilmore, and I am here to enroll my daughter Lorelai in your school. This is her transcript from Chilton. Her grades are in the top percent of her class there, but circumstances that recently happened have made it impossible to continue her schooling there. Then my wife throw her out and we are in the process of buying a house for her." said Richard looking at his daughter.

"I have to ask what the circumstance was."

"I got pregnant." Lorelai speaking for the first time since they went into the office. "My boyfriend and I slept together then he denied that he even done that, but here I am."

"Lorelai we need to go to meet the Jones' at nine thirty. She will start tomorrow morning." said Richard looking at his watch. Together they left the principal's office. Richard drove them to the Independence Inn. Richard and Lorelai walked into the inn and saw Mia standing at the front desk.

"Mia is the Jones' here yet?" asked Lorelai impatiently.

"Yes they are. This way Richard and Lorelai." said Mia leading them to the dining room. "Christina and John this is Lorelai Gilmore and her father Richard Gilmore. I'll let you guys get talking to each other and try and get a price on that house. I'll be over at the front desk if you need anything."

"Mia told us last night that you wanted between forty-five to sixty thousand dollars. I am willing to write you a check for fifty-five thousand rights this moment." said Richard to the Jones'.

"What do you think John? Is fifty-five thousand good enough?"

"Yes. Your parents helped us buy it so you have the final say in what we accept." said John looking at Christina.

"Mr. Gilmore we gladly accept the price of fifty-five thousand. Now Lorelai was there any pieces of furniture that you liked?"

"Yes I liked the couch and chairs in the living room and the dining room set."

"Well I will tell the movers to leave everything on the first floor than. That way you will have a bed to sleep on until your father can get your things moved into your new house. This is the deed to the house. All you need to do is sign here and here." said Christina to Lorelai and Richard pushing an official paper towards them.

Together they signed the deed. And Richard passed the Jones' a signed check for the amount of fifty-five thousand dollars.

Richard looked at his watch and noticed that it was a quarter till eleven, "Lorelai we need to get on the road. So we can make it to your doctor's office."

"Yes dad. It was nice to meet the both of you." said Lorelai holding out her hand to the Jones'.

"Lorelai here are the other set of keys and we will have everything out by this evening. And it was a nice meeting you."

"Let's go dad." said Lorelai heading towards the door, "I'll talk to you later Mia."

Richard and Lorelai went to his royals Reece and headed to Hartford to the GYBN's office. Richard walked up to the secretary window and asked if they were any opening for an appointment.

"Yes we have one in twenty minutes. The name please?"

"Lorelai Gilmore is the name."  
"Here is the paperwork. Please fill out and bring it back up to me."

Once Lorelai finished the papers and took it back to the secretary. After twenty minutes the doctor came out and said, "Lorelai Gilmore please comes with me. Now you indicated on your paperwork that you are pregnant. Tell me why you think this?"

"I missed my period and I never miss it. And I took an early pregnancy test and it was positive. I have been eating fruit and I hate fruits and vegetables."

"Okay we have to do some blood work then I will use the alter sound to determine how far along you are. This is your examination room and let find out." said Dr. Malrid opening the door for Lorelai, "Roll up your sleeve so we can take a bit of your blood."

Dr. Malrid after she took the blood she gave the tube to one of her nurses. Then had Lorelai lay back so she could do an alter sound on her.

"Congratulation Lorelai by your alter sound look like you are about three and half weeks along. We will know for sure once your blood work is done and we have about another fifteen minutes. Now Lorelai tell me about the father."

"He is my age. When I told Christopher I was pregnant he started by saying that I was sleeping around on him. He denied that he was even the father." said Lorelai to the doctor as the nurse brought a folder into the room. The doctor read the report and looked at Lorelai.

"Congratulation the blood work is back and you are going to be a mother in about eight months. Let's go and tell the grandfather. I take he is somewhat happy about being a grandfather?"

"Yes except he wished it was after I was married and older. But he just bought me a house and I'm starting a new school." said Lorelai leading the way to the waiting room. Once there they saw Richard and made their way to him.

"Well Mr. Gilmore you are going to be a grandfather in about nine months. Now Lorelai I need to see you in about a month time. I'm going to order you script of prenatal. No coffee or other types of drugs and no alcohol. Don't stress too much over school work. And as the pregnancy goes further along you will get tired early on then there will be days that you will have a lot of energy."

"I'll see you in about a month. Dad can you take me back to Stars Hollows?"

"Yes come on. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

Then they headed back to the Independence Inn. Once back at the inn Lorelai kissed her father good bye and walked into the inn. Mia was talking to a tall muscular man that looks to be about seventeen or eighteen year's old wearing flannel and a backward baseball cap.

"Lorelai this is Lucas Danes. Lucas helps me out around the inn when I need something fix. How was your appointment? The Jones' got everything of their out and you can move in."


	3. Luke makes his choice

THREE

It was raining as Lorelai pulled Luke's truck into the carport of the Danes house. It was nearly dinner time when Luke and Lorelai had finished the day's driving lesson. He felt she was making progress, and with more practice would be a licensed driver in no time at all. He ran his hand across his forehead which was damp with perspiration. "A little nervous huh there Duke"? Lorelai teased. Luke glared at her his eyes taking that don't mess with me hue. "There, lesson's done, now out"! He growled reaching over to unfasten Lorelai's seatbelt. "Uh uh no fair, I'm still practicing"! Lorelai pouted like a two year old. "Ah well, may as well call it a night". Luke said unyielding to her childish actions. "Come on, one more time around the block, and then I promise you can be rid of me"! Lorelai propositioned. Luke sat up straighter in his seat, and tried to hide the smile sneaking from behind his lips. "With an argument like that, who could resist"? Luke deadpanned. So excitedly, Lorelai continued driving around the block with a slightly annoyed but chipper Luke by her side.

After Lorelai pulled the truck to its final resting place, Luke noticed Lorelai rummaging through her gigantic black purse. "What are you digging for"? He asked slightly embarrassed by her behavior. "I know I left a mint in here somewhere". Lorelai said continuing to dig. "That's enough, you are not eating a mint for dinner, come with me"! Luke said leading her out of the vehicle. "What are you suggesting"? Lorelai asked teasingly. "Come on, isn't it obvious stay and have dinner with me". Luke said in a friendlier way than before. Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks Luke Danes was inviting her to eat dinner with him? This was not what she was expecting at all. She fidgeted nervously unable to respond to his offer. Suddenly as he began to offer yet another invitation Lorelai was overcome with nausea and she rushed over to the side of the yard.

Concerned, Luke offers to let her inside to freshen up. "Here, the bathroom is up the stairs and is the first door on your right". He informed her. "Thank you, but I'm fine really, I can just get cleaned up back at the Inn". She said beginning to turn away from the house. "No, I insist, please, it's the least I can do". Luke said, taking her by the hand. Lorelai smiled accepting it, and for a moment she forgot about her problems, her pregnancy, her nausea, and for those split few seconds, all was right with the world. Lorelai washed her face, and tried to relax as the feelings of nausea subsided. She wondered if Luke knew about the pregnancy, she hoped she was hiding it well. It really was none of anyone's business anyway, but she couldn't help but feel a slight flutter of her heart when Luke has asked her to eat dinner with him.

She relished the smells wafting from the kitchen as she sat down to the table a tall man with caring blue eyes and cinnamon colored hair joined her at the table. "Hello, there miss, you must be the famous Lorelai, Luke has told me quite a lot about you". The man said extending his hand. Luke turned from the stovetop, where he was stirring a macaroni dish. "Oh, Lorelai I'm sorry, this is my dad William, dad this is Lorelai". Luke said making a shaky introduction. "Nice to meet you Mr. Danes". Lorelai said politely. "Oh, please, Mr. Danes is my father, please call me Will". William said whole-heartedly. So while Luke finished cooking dinner Lorelai sat and got to know Will Danes and as she listened to him she found herself falling in love with Will's son. She felt a slight twinge of pain as she tried to laugh. "You ok there honey"? Will asked touching Lorelai's shoulder. "Yeah, I am May I be excused"? She asked rushing back up the stairs to the bathroom. After she vanished, Will took a seat next to Luke at the dinner table. "Son, I don't know what you're doing, but something tells me this girl is something to be proud of". Will said clearing his throat. "Dad, come on, she's just a friend that's all". Luke said trying to convince himself and not just his father. "Oh, I know better than that, I can tell you like her, and who could blame you"? Will continued. "I just know that she is something you don't want to lose, as for this Rachel girl"… "Dad, come on not this again"! Luke wailed hinting he did not want to discuss Rachel anymore. "Oh come on son, I know Rachel is your girlfriend, but she is not the right one for you". Will said. "Dad, look I get that you like Lorelai I do too, but please don't make this into something that it's not ok"? Luke said slamming the dinner plates onto the table. "When are you going to grow up and quit lying to yourself"? Will said frustrated. "Dad, I'm not going to discuss this with you, ok not here not now, not ever"! Luke said feeling his blood pressure raise. "Alright, son do what you want, but trust me on this one ok"? Will called taking his dinner plate upstairs.

Luke rolled his eyes just as Lorelai returned from the bathroom. "Hey, thank you for dinner, but I'm just not very hungry". Lorelai said inching towards the front door. "Oh, please you have to eat, come on my dad is upstairs it's just the two of us". Luke said not realizing how that sounded. "Oh, if you don't mind then thank you". Lorelai said taking a seat at the table. "So this is a nice little house, you guys have here". Lorelai said gesturing to the walls that were decorated with nice nature-esque paintings and cozy furniture. "Yeah, it's just the three of us, since mom died". Luke said growing tense. "Oh, I'm sorry". Lorelai said. "It's ok she died a while back". Luke said. "So, who is the third person you mentioned"? Lorelai asked. "Oh my sister Liz, she is not around much but yeah she's my sister". Luke said slowly. "How old"? Lorelai asked wondering if she was Luke's age or younger or older. "Oh she's a freshman this year". Luke clarified. "Wow, so you're the big brother huh"? Lorelai said admiringly. "Yeah, that would be the truth". Luke said digging into his salad.

"What about you"? Luke asked. "Me"? Lorelai repeated. "Yeah, what is your story"? Luke asked. "Oh, it's really nothing". Lorelai said growing uncomfortable. "Oh, come on you can tell me". Luke said pushing. Lorelai swallowed hard, unsure of what to do. Should she tell Luke about the baby and about being kicked out? She did not want to lose his friendship or whatever else could come of their relationship. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me". Luke said deciding she did not want him to know. Lorelai smiled relieved. "Ok, so this is really good". She said digging into her pasta dish. After dinner, Lorelai helped Luke clean the kitchen and said goodnight to Will. "You be sure to come on back now". Will call after her. Lorelai smiled and gave Luke a small hug before heading back.

As soon as the door closes, Will calls Luke into the kitchen. He had a bunch of papers strewn across the once-cleaned table and a calculator in his hand. "Dad, what are you doing"? Luke asked gesturing to his father's clutter. "Luke, that girl is staying at the Inn over on Maple, she needs a proper home to live in, and something tells me that you and I should help her out." Luke listened to his father and tried to make sense of what he was planning. "Don't worry, you just have Lorelai come over here one night and keep Liz company, and you and I can go on over to the house and take a good look around". Will said reassuringly to Luke. "So we'll fix it right up and she will have a place to actually live". Will said patting his son on the back. Luke did not argue with his father, it never did any good to argue, so instead Luke just nodded and followed his dad into the living room.

Richard Gilmore carefully sets his briefcase down in his study, hoping not to disturb Emily who was just in the next room organizing another social function. He begins messing with his chess pieces and notices a light blinking on his answering machine, indicating he had a message. He closed the door and hit play on the machine. "Hello Richard, this is Mia from the Independence Inn, I just wanted to inform you that Lorelai is doing well and has a job now, she's working as a maid, cleaning the rooms and such so she is being taken care of, hope you are doing well talk to you again soon bye". Richard quickly deleted the message and began preparing for his next visit to see Lorelai. It's about ten o clock the next morning when Richard begins to leave the Gilmore manor. He loosens his tie and grabs a quick glass of water before heading to see Lorelai. Within seconds of the front door closing, Emily is slightly suspicious and follows her husband out to his vehicle. "Richard, where on earth are you going to"? Emily whined. Richard sighed. "Oh, I have a few errands to run and I'm meeting Floyd at the club this afternoon". He explained. "Oh, well why don't I join you I finished all of my errands yesterday"? Emily said opening the passenger side door.

"No, this is strictly business Emily, it would not interest you in the least". Richard said reclosing the door. "Alright, fine will you be home for dinner or shall I assume you will be out with Floyd"? Emily asked slightly annoyed. "Oh, no dinner will be fine, prime rib right dear"? Richard asked. Emily smiled. "Have a nice time, see you later". Richard drove away and Emily knew something was up. She remembered that Floyd, the man Richard said he was meeting at the club, worked late on Wednesdays and today was a Wednesday. Slightly annoyed she went into the house to devise a plan. She begins rummaging through papers and files on Richard's desk, anything to track him in his act. After rummaging through several drawers Emily finds notepad and scribbled on it is an address. She straightens his desk back up and races to her vehicle.

As she drives, she notices the road signs are heading to a different direction entirely. Perplexed, and enraged, she follows the signs to the given address. She is disgusted as she ventures into a tiny town just thirty minutes outside of Hartford. "Stars Hollow". She reads with a slight scoff. She pulls into the Independence Inn's parking lot and is shocked to see a young woman with dark hair holding the hand of no one other than Richard Gilmore. She watches as they embrace, and in complete and utter horror she realizes that Richard was here visiting their daughter, Lorelai! Infuriated she backs out and returns home prepared to confront Richard as soon as he returned.

"Mia, this is delicious, my compliments entirely". Richard beamed biting into his dinner. "Oh, thank you, but I'm afraid I did not cook this meal". She said. "Oh, but whoever did deserves my gratitude then". Richard said. "Dad, Sookie made the food". Lorelai stated from her chair. "Oh, really, Lorelai"? Richard mused. "Yes, sir, I'm very talented in the culinary arts". Sookie said suddenly materializing from nowhere. "I'll say, you are talented my dear". Richard said. "I plan on studying cooking once I graduate". Sookie explained just as Luke entered the inn. "Wonderful, I'm glad you at least have an idea with what it is you would like to do with your life". Richard said. "Yes, dad Sookie's really good with food, and she actually wants to open her own restaurant someday". Lorelai said boasting for her new friend.

"Well it has been a pleasure, but it is getting late". Richard said adjusting his gold wrist watch. "Yep, dragon lady needs him home by eight". Lorelai stated sarcastically. "That's enough Lorelai". Richard warned. "Ok dad, well thanks for coming see you same time next week"? Lorelai asked. "Yes, indeed you will". Richard said. "What is it"? Will Danes asked from the kitchen. "No, I said will as in the word, Will". Richard clarified. "Oh, ok, suit yourself see you around Mr. Gilmore". Richard smiled genuinely, please call me Richard, and thank you for your kind hospitality". He said shaking the man's hand firmly. "It's our pleasure; you really do have a great daughter Richard". Will said. Lorelai follows her father out to the car. "So dad, hope you had a nice time, but I think it's about time I get to working on my homework. Lorelai said gesturing towards the door. Richard smiled. "Take care of yourself Lorelai". "Thank you dad, for everything". Lorelai said squeezing his hand. "Nonsense, you are my daughter, that is my duty". Richard said hugging his daughter. "Now keep up on your studies and be sure to hold on to that Luke guy". Richard said giving Lorelai a slight wink of approval.

After dinner Lorelai helped Sookie with her Algebra homework and then Lorelai went to meet Luke for their nightly driving lessons. "I will see you tomorrow". Sookie called after Lorelai. "You have got to get better friends". Luke teased as Lorelai took the driver's seat. "Oh, hush now, Sookie's a great friend". Lorelai said used to their friendly banter. "Ok so this time, let's see how you do on the actual road". Luke said. "Are you sure I'm ready for that"? Lorelai asked in sort of a panic. "Of course, I'm sure, don't you trust me"? Luke asked directing her where to drive. "Yeah, for the first time, I actually do Luke". She said pulling the car to a stop. "What are you doing stopping"? Luke asked. "Luke, I trust you, but I know that I learn best through example so would you"? Lorelai asked gesturing towards the passenger's side of the truck. "Yeah, ok what the hell". Luke replied changing sides with Lorelai. "You know you don't need to be afraid, I'm here". Luke said as he pulled onto the main drag. Lorelai tried to focus her attention on Luke's driving but for some reason she was distracted by the hue of kindness in Luke Dane's eyes.

Lorelai was overwhelmed after their driving lesson, so despite Luke's reluctance stopped by the Danes house to cool down a while. "Here, have some coffee". Will said pouring her a cup. "I cannot believe I'm hanging out with a caffeine aholic!" Luke said disgusted from his spot at the table. "Oh now, you just need to lighten up". Will said patting Luke affectionately. "Dad, I'm not drinking that stuff so just get off me alright"? Luke said. "How are driving lessons going Lorelai"? Will asked changing the subject. "Oh, they're going ok I think". She replied a little shakily. "With my son teaching you, they should be going better than ok". Will said. Right as Luke went to interject the front door flew open and a short and gangly blonde haired girl entered the threshold. "Liz, you're right on time, dinner is on the stove". Will called after her. The girl smiled until she saw Lorelai sitting next to Luke.

"So is this your new Rachel"? Liz asked Luke rudely gesturing toward Lorelai. "Liz, no, this is my friend Lorelai, Lorelai this is my sister, Liz". Luke said quickly correcting his sister. "I get it, big brother no worries". Liz called after him heading up the stairs. "So that's Liz"? Lorelai quipped. "Yep, that's her". Luke said. "She seems fun". Lorelai said seeming to search for another word to describe her friend's sister. "Yeah, sure is". Luke agreed. "So where is she when she is not home"? Lorelai asked. "She does her own thing". Luke replied. "She seems pretty cool though, do you two get along"? Lorelai asked. "Look, what is with the interrogation, that's my sister Liz, ok". Luke said angrily strolling past Lorelai. Lorelai was taken aback by Luke's reaction. "I should go, thanks for the nice lesson". She called after him on the verge of tears.

As she is walking back towards the inn Liz stops her. "Hey, you're ok". Liz said. "Excuse me"? Lorelai asked. "I know you're new around here and my brother likes you, so you can't be that bad right"? Liz asked rhetorically. Lorelai shrugged slightly put off by Liz's nonchalant attitude. "When you due"? Liz asked gesturing to Lorelai's nearly flat stomach. "How did you know"? Lorelai asked in shock. "Please, hun, this is a small town, things get around, plus I'm a woman and we can always tell when another woman is expecting". Liz whispered. Lorelai detected a slight scent of alcohol on her breath. "I won't say anything but please, don't wait too long to tell him ok"? Liz asked. Lorelai smiled. "You seem ok too". Lorelai called back to Liz. "You never did answer my question". Liz returned. "Oh, I'm not sure". Lorelai said not really wanting to discuss her pregnancy anymore. "It's cool, it will all work out". Liz said. "Yeah, well I got to head home, the parentals are on patrol". Liz wisecracked. "Hey, if you ever need anything, let me know ok"? Liz called after Lorelai. Lorelai smiled and said "Thanks you too".


	4. Emily finds out

FOUR

Richard pulls into the driveway shocked to find Christopher Hayden's motorcycle parked nearby. "Oh great"! He muttered under his breath as he entered the manor's foyer. "Emily I'm back". He called to his wife. "Emily". He stopped midsentence to find Christopher Hayden in a deep conversation with Emily. He was enraged, how could this hoodlum get his daughter pregnant and lie about it and now have the audacity to be here in his home, with his wife. Richard would not stand for it. "Oh Richard, I did not hear you come in, Christopher Hayden stopped by to tell us some exciting news, isn't that right Christopher"? Emily asked. Chris took a few steps back. "Yes, good evening Mr. Gilmore, I was just informing your wife that I got accepted into Stanford University". Christopher beamed with joy. "Why, that is terrible news"! "You cannot go there with a criminal record I'm afraid". Richard deadpanned. Emily nearly choked on her martini.

"Richard, what are you saying"? "I know what you did, you lousy no good son of a bitch, but don't proceed to come here into my home and gloat after what you have done"! Richard shouted. "Richard, I have already told you, Lorelai is mistaken the kid is not mine". Richard cornered Chris in the corner next to the fireplace, his breath hot and his face red. "You get out of here!" Chris nearly jumps out the window to get away. "I never want to see your disgusting face around here ever again"! Richard yelled the walls of the manor rattling. "Honestly, Richard don't you think you're being dramatic"? Emily asked. Richard ignored her so enraged he did not want to say a wrong word. "Is it very indicative that you continue to ignore me"? Emily asked following him up the stairs. "Well, very well then proceed to ignore me, but I know your secret Richard Gilmore"! Emily nearly screeched. "What are you talking about Emily"? Richard asked.

"Don't you try to deny it, I saw the note with the address, and I saw you hugging our daughter". Emily spat. "You've been spying on me"! Richard chorused. "You have been lying to me for weeks Richard, maybe even months"! Emily retorted. "I'm not having this discussion with you Emily, it is late and I'm tired". Richard said diplomatically. "This is not over Richard, Lorelai cannot be trusted with that child and you and I both know that". Emily shouted after her husband.

The next morning, Lorelai feels so nauseous that she realizes she is running later for school. Annoyed with herself, she pulls her grey sweater on over her Bangles tee shirt and proceeds into the Inn's kitchen area. "Lorelai, what are you still doing here, wasn't there school today"? Mia asked in a concerned tone. Lorelai yawned while answering. "I was not feeling well, so I guess I overslept". She said grabbing an apple from the basket. "Now, Lorelai, we had an agreement that you would stay in school and graduate". Mia said warningly. "I understand you are not feeling well, pregnancy is a rough time for any woman, however a deal is a deal, now return to your room and change and I will drop you off on my way to the bank". Mia said turning Lorelai towards the stairs. She complacently complied, but secretly she wished she never would have gotten out of bed this morning. It was nearly ten thirty when Lorelai finally arrived to her first class. She was disgusted to find that her teacher had already made deliberate attempts to gather her necessary assignments for her. The last thing she wanted to do was homework. She spotted Sookie sitting near Doug, the smart guy in the class and was thankful to at least see a friendly face. It was World Civics, and fortunately Sookie was a great student so Lorelai always relied on her for her notes. They were studying about the various policies in Cambodia so Lorelai doodled aimlessly on her notebook. Sookie as always, was busy furiously jotting down notes, while the rest of the class tried hard not to fall asleep.

By noon, Lorelai was starving, so she and Sookie went to the Inn where, Sookie cooked up some delicious spaghetti. "I was not expecting a four- course meal, but thank you". Lorelai said as she watched Sookie with much fascination as she buttered the bread, and stirred the red sauce on the stove. "It's not a problem, I love cooking, especially for other people". Sookie exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to culinary school". Sookie said practically squealing with excitement. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll do great". Lorelai said thankful when the oven beeped and Sookie brought their lunch to the table. "So, how are you feeling"? Sookie asked raising her eyebrows to Lorelai. "I'm good, was feeling really awful this morning, but am feeling tons better". Lorelai said. "Sookie, I know you know, but can you not say anything to Luke about this"? Lorelai asked. "My lips are sealed, but Luke does not care, he is not that kind of a guy". Sookie said reassuringly to Lorelai. Lorelai could not help but smile, "yeah he seems totally different". She agreed thinking back to their first initial meeting. "He really has grown up a lot though, ever since his mom died".

Sookie said dishing out the pasta onto plates. "Yeah, what happened to her"? Lorelai asked quizzical. "No one really knows, I guess she was sick or something, Luke never talks about it much". Sookie admitted. "I don't blame him; it sounds like he really loved his mom". Lorelai said pointedly. "Yeah, according to Mia, she was quite a woman." Sookie gushed. "Yep, wish I could say the same for my mother". Lorelai said hissing under her breath. Sookie gave Lorelai a sympathetic hug, "well it's her loss". Sookie said. "I sometimes, wish she would change, and be a mother I could love". Lorelai said. It was hard on her having her mother disown her and throw her out, but she hoped that somewhere that her mother would forgive her, and take her into her arms and love her unconditionally, despite her mistake. "Well, hurry up and eat, I have to get back for my Economics test". Sookie said dishing Lorelai a second helping of pasta. As Lorelai twirled the pasta around her fork, she thought about Luke and hoped he was over what ever had upset him earlier. She hoped he would take her driving again, or even ask her to stay for dinner again. She spotted the truck pulled up in front of the diner, as she and Sookie walked back to school. As Lorelai parts ways with her confidant she finds Liz huddled outside the biology lab crying. "Everything okay"? Lorelai asked sitting beside her. "Yeah, just flunked another test". Liz replied sarcastically. "Oh, well is that why you are crying"? Lorelai asked. Liz shrugged, "I got a date and no way to get there". Liz stated plainly. "Oh, that sounds like a bad thing then". Lorelai surmised. "Yeah, he is kinda a big deal, and I really like him". Liz said avoiding Lorelai's stare. "Well, where does he live, maybe Luke can drop you off or something"? Lorelai ventured. "I don't think Luke would want to drive all the way to New York". Liz said. Lorelai was not sure she heard Liz correctly, did she just say she liked a guy in New York"? "I know, you're probably wondering, how I met this guy right"? Liz guessed. "I met him at a party, he knows one of Luke's buddies from the wrestling team, and he hooked us up". Liz explained. "Oh what's his name"? Lorelai asked. "Jimmy". Liz replied blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush. "Awesome, I knew a Jimmy once". Lorelai wisecracked. "Well, I'm sure we can figure something out, so come on let's go figure it out". Lorelai said pulling Liz to her feet. Liz laughed, "You really are something Lorelai". She said as they exited the building.


	5. Love forms

About three weeks since Lorelai moved to Stars Hallow. Lorelai walked with Sookie to the Inn from school. Lorelai has been staying at the Independence Inn and working there since she found out she was pregnant. Once she moved to Stars Hallow she meets some unique characters like Mia, the inn owner, Babette, her new neighbor, Will Danes, father of Luke Danes, Luke is the man that she is starting to fall in love with. Luke was also teaching her to drive his Chevy truck.

"Mia where do you need me today?" asked Lorelai to her boss.

"You are on front desk today. Lorelai, Will stopped in today and told me that the house is all done with improvements. You can get a hold of your father and have him send your things to you." said Mia looking at Lorelai. "Or you could try and talk Luke into getting a couple of his friends together and go to get your things."

"Let me call Luke and then I will call my father." said Lorelai picking up the phone as Luke and Will walked into the inn alongside Richard for their weekly diner. "Hey Dad, Will, and Luke. I was just going to call you guys. Mia just told me that I can move in."

"Then I will contact the movers in the morning. How is your driving lessons going Lorelai?" asked Richard as Sookie brought out dinner consisting of chicken, potatoes and glazed carrots. "Lorelai I have some news for you. Your mother knows about these dinners. And she believes what Christopher is saying about you. Last week she followed me down here to see where I was going to. Then when I was got home Christopher's motorcycle was out-front on the house."

"Thanks dad if you can get the movers to get everything down here tomorrow. Then I can get everything moved in and organized the way I want. Or when is mom going to be out all day long?" asked Lorelai to her father. "The lessons are going great."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well instead of having the movers do I was wondering if Luke; since you have a trunk; and several friends could go to the house and get everything for me and that way you don't have to get the movers and I can know for a fact everything get to me in one piece." said Lorelai giving Luke her famous pout.

"If your father does not care I will get Jackson and we will move your things. Since dad and I still have your spare key; where we fixed the minor things like the banister; so we can place your stuff at least in the living room." said Luke giving into Lorelai pouting.

"Well I know that your mother is going to be out all day tomorrow, but I am sure Will doesn't want Luke to miss school to move you. Right Will?

"Yes Richard, but I know Luke is his own man, and it is only one day. Sookie wonderful like always. Mia your supplies for upgrades will be in next week." said Will looking at his son. "So Luke, are you going to do this favor for Lorelai?"

"Yes I am dad. I will call Jackson as soon as we get home."

"Then I will see you in the morning around ten forty-five."

After the dinner Richard told Lorelai that he had to go on a business trip to Germany.

"Hey, Luke, could you stay for a moment. I need to talk to you about something." said Lorelai. "Mia, can we use your office?"

"Yes Lorelai go right ahead and use it. I will cover the desk." said Mia to Lorelai as she and Luke walked into Mia's office.

Luke and Lorelai walked into Mia's office and closed the door. "Luke I am sorry for not telling you this sooner. Like around the time we quickly became friends. What my father was talking about is the fact that I am pregnant. Christopher was my best friend and then we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Last January we slept together and I ended up pregnant. When I told him he denied that he even slept with me. He accused me of sleeping with someone else and tries to pass of their baby off as his. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me."

"Lorelai does Mia know?"

"Yes. What does that have to anything?"

"I knew something was not quite right, but I didn't know what. Is the father going to be involved?"

"No he is not."  
"Lorelai I am not going anywhere. I am here for you and for this little one. I know dad will see it as his grandchild and there won't be a child that would be more loved and more spoiled rotten in Stars Hallow. I will see you tomorrow after school. Right now I need to go and call Jackson and maybe Joe to see if they will help me."

"Thanks Luke I was worried that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with Me." said Lorelai giving Luke a hug. "If dad will let you take the dollhouse that is in my old room I would so much to have it in my new house. This is the address for the Gilmore Manor." said Lorelai handing Luke a slip of paper with an address written on it. "I need to get to work. Luke, keep that key with you."

Luke left the inn and Lorelai went back to work. Lorelai finished her shift around nine and then she went back to her room. Tomorrow she would move into her new home. Lorelai thought about her feelings towards Luke and she realized that she is in love with Luke. Lorelai drifted off to sleep.

The following morning she got up early and packed her things and went to Mia's office to turn in her key. Then she took her luggage to her new house and then went to school. Once on the school grounds Lorelai saw Sookie and went up to her.

"Hey Sookie, I am moving into the new house this evening after school. Luke is taking the day off school to go to Hartford to get my things from my parent's house. Let's go to class. What do you have first?"

"Advance English is first. What do you have?"

"Home Economics are first. We are baking today. You want me to bring you some?"

"Yes please. Talk to you later." said Lorelai heading to her advance English class. The day dragged by. Then at three she headed to the house. Luke was and Jackson was waiting for Lorelai to get home.

"Everything is in boxes in the living room and your bed is upstairs and put together. I will of course stay and help you get everything where ever you want thing." said Luke "Thanks Jackson for helping me."

"Yea thanks Jackson. I am really thankful for you doing this." said Lorelai "Well come on Luke let's get cracking on these boxes."

"Oh Lorelai I also bought some cookware for the kitchen so every now and then we can have dinner here, and I placed that heavy dollhouse in the bedroom that is on the first floor." said Luke opening the door leading Lorelai into the house, "I have marked all of the boxes with what they have in them. I can't believe that you grew up in that house." Together they spent the next couple of hours unpacking everything, and rearranging the house to Lorelai's liking. Then they went to Luke's house to have dinner with Will and maybe Liz.


	6. It's a Girl

Luke and Lorelai started spending all of their free time together. One day Lorelai was walking to the hardware store when she saw Rachael walk up to Luke's green truck and start talking to Luke.

"Luke I want you to stop spending time with that slut. She is pregnant with someone else's child and you are just fallowing her around like a boy in love. It's her or me. You choose."

"Rachael I choose her. I know that she is pregnant with someone else's child, but he is a dead beat and said to her face that he even slept with her and he even went as far as to say she was trying to pass someone else's child as his. Now I don't ever want to hear you to talk about Lorelai. She is a better person than you are. Now get out of here." shouted Luke at Rachael as Lorelai walked up to the truck, "Ready to go to your appointment?"

"Yes I am. Mia also gave me the night off. So after the appointment do you want to get take out and watch a movie tonight since it is a Friday night?" asked Lorelai as she got into the truck.

"That sounds nice expect I will cook at your house. I get to pick the movie and we are not watching a chick flick. Let me quickly tell dad what we are doing this evening so he don't worry." said Luke getting out of his truck and walk into the store. "Hey dad after I take Lorelai to her appointment. I am cooking at her house, and then we are going to watch a couple of movies."

"So if you don't come home I know where to find you. What did Rachael want?"

"She gave me an ultimatum. She told me that it was either her or Lorelai and I choose Lorelai. It didn't help Rachael much that she called Lorelai a slut. If she would have been a guy I would have punched her. Well I will see you later." Luke walked out of his father's store and went back to his truck "You won't believe what my dad said when I told him that we were going to watch a couple of movies."

"What did he say?"

"He said well I know where to find you if you don't come tonight. Well let's get on the road." said Luke putting the truck in drive "Oh we are watching: Back to the Future and maybe one of the Star Trek movies."

"I guess those movies will be fine. So what are you fixing for dinner?"

"Well earlier I brought over a pre made meatloaf and I am going to make mashed potatoes and some mixed vegetables and a small salad with homemade ranch dressing."

They drove to the doctor's office and went inside. The doctor took Lorelai right in. The Doctor showed Lorelai her baby on the ultrasound.

"Lorelai your baby is just fine and I have to ask do you want to know what you are having?"

"Yes I do."

"You are having a girl. She is due around October eighth. I will see you in three weeks and you are gaining the correct amount of weight for your number of weeks. Please continue doing whatever it is that you're doing."

Lorelai went back to the waiting room and meet back up with Luke. "Luke I know this is not the place that you want to be. But I thank you for bringing me to my appointment. I found out what I am having girl. Let's go and get those movies."

Luke and Lorelai went to movie store where the Danes family had an account and they rented the movies that Luke wanted. Then they drove back to Stars Hallow and went to Lorelai's house.

While Luke made dinner Lorelai finished her homework and called her dad's cell phone.

"Dad its Lorelai. I am calling you to tell I just went to the OBYN and found out that I am having a girl."

"That's real nice Lorelai and thanks for calling. Who took you to the doctors?"

"Luke did, and he is right now making us dinner and then we are going to watch a couple of science fiction movies that Luke picked out."

"Lorelai are you and Luke dating?"

"Not yet." said Lorelai as she heard a knock at her door "One minute dad. Someone is at the door."

Lorelai sat the phone down and went to the door and saw it was Will. "Hey Will. Come in. Luke is in the kitchen fixing supper. I'm talking to my dad."

"Tell Richard I said hi." said Will holding a bag and headed towards the kitchen.

"Dad, Will said hi. Look dad I need to get off of here and get some food. When is the next time will you be down here in Stars Hallow?"

"Next week I have a parent teacher conference. See you next Thursday. Have a good evening Lorelai and I will talk to you later. Tell Will I will talk to him when I see you guys."

"Bye dad." said Lorelai as she hanged up the phone and headed into the kitchen. Once there she noticed that Luke had a shocked look. "What is wrong with you Luke?"

"I told Luke since he spends more time here than at my house I could have everything of his here tomorrow and also get him a change of address Card." said Will laughing at his son.

"So Will, are you staying for supper?" asked Lorelai reaching for piece of meatloaf.

"Lorelai set the table than you can have some, and dad you can stay for supper. Where is Liz this evening?"

"With that boyfriend of hers and I think that something is going to happen with him. I just see Jimmy getting her pregnant and then leave her with the baby. So Lorelai has the baby posed for the camera yet?"

"Yes and I am having a girl." said Lorelai getting three plates down and setting the table. "Oh dad said he would talk to you when he comes to the Parent Teacher conference next week."

"Good I like talking to Richard. So Luke what was the last thing that you fixed for Mia when Lorelai wasn't working?"

"I think around December of last year."

"So it has been at least four to five months since you been to the inn without Lorelai being there. Outside of school you are either at the Inn, at the hardware store or here. You come home just to go to sleep. You are eighteen so I'm not concerned since its Lorelai. I'm going to now and you two should talk." said Will putting his plate in the sink, "Thanks for supper. Luke comes outside with me."

Together father and son walk outside to Will's car. "Luke I'm serious tell Lorelai how you feel for her. I say you will be surprised with the results.

"Dad just because you, Mia, and Rachael see something doesn't mean that true. I'll see you at the house later."

As Will drove away Luke then entered the house. Inside the house Lorelai was watching Luke curiously while starting the dishes, "What is he talking about Luke?"

"Well it seems that my father and Mia both think that there is something going on between like deep feelings."

"They are not the only ones. My father too thinks that we are dating. Luke I do have feelings for you. You have so understood about my situation. And you are a better man than Christopher and you will make a better father. The only thing that I am worried about is when this little girl is born and if it doesn't work out between us then I would have to deal with my broken heart and a little girls broken heart." said Lorelai putting down her head.

"Lorelai even if a relationship between us didn't work out I would always be there for this little Miss Gilmore and I will always be there for her mother. I won't hold anything against her Lorelai, and I can understand why you're hesitant to get into a relationship. But I do care for you a lot Lorelai."

Together they finished the dishes and had a soap fight.

"Luke, why don't we charge into our sleepwear and start the movies." They watched Star Trek with Lorelai making fun of the movie. While they watched the next movie they fell asleep with Luke's arms around Lorelai.


	7. relationship talk

SEVEN

Luke stretched his arms above his head, early the next morning. As he tried to take in his surroundings, he was also trying to ease the pain that was in his neck and shoulders, he felt as though he was all wound tight like a rope. He then looked around and noticed Lorelai lying next to him on the couch. He realized he was at Lorelai's new place, and remembered that he had cooked dinner and watched a movie with her last night. He then realized that he had not gone home, and hoped his dad was not getting the wrong idea about it. It was true that he had stayed the night, but not due to sleeping with Lorelai, at least not in the traditional sense. He stood up from the couch and walked around the corner and into the hall where he found a small bathroom. He used the toilet and then muttered curses under his breath as he realized there was no hand soap or towels for him to wash his hands. He made a mental note to get some as soon as he could for Lorelai at Dooses. He noticed also that she did not have a toothbrush holder or any other hygienic products and then knew Lorelai would eventually need these things. As he exited the bathroom he found Lorelai awake in the kitchen making coffee. "Shouldn't you be at school"? Luke asked Lorelai pointing at the time on the microwave. "It's a Saturday."". Lorelai said maneuvering to the table where she sat with her cup of coffee. ""That's right I forgot". Luke said. "Ok, then do you want some breakfast, I could whip something up if you want"? Luke asked beginning to rummage around the stove. "No, I'm good with coffee, thank you". Lorelai said taking a deep breath. "Luke looked on with concern. "Are you sure you're alright"? He asked not liking the way she was acting. "Yeah, I'm just having some sort of pains or something". Lorelai replied dismissively.

Luke was not convinced however as he immediately resorted to panic mode. "I mean, that can't be normal can it, how far along are you anyways"? Luke asked looking around anxiously. "Relax Luke I'm not in labor or anything I'm just having some little pains, it's typical in pregnancy." Lorelai said seeming annoyed. "Yeah, ok well if you're sure I'm going to get going to work". Luke said. "I'll see you around, I'm probably going to stop by and ask Will about making a crib for the baby anyway". Lorelai said placing a hand on her belly. "Yeah, dad would love to help you out with that". Luke said. "I'm thinking of doing a nursery for her too, you know, all girly and everything". Lorelai said looking lost in thought. "Yeah, that sounds great, a little early though, but early is better than late I guess." Luke rambled. "I'm sure she'll be gorgeous right". Luke said smiling at Lorelai suggestively. Lorelai laughed too. Luke looked around, so what are you going to do now"? He asked seeming as though he did not want to leave, truth was he didn't. Lorelai shrugged, "Probably go back to bed, and then work on some homework". Lorelai replied. Luke nodded. "Yeah, well you should get some things for your place; here I made a list for you". Luke said handing her the tiny notepad he had scribbled on. "Oh, well thanks Luke". She said setting the note down. "Just a few things I noticed". Luke said. Lorelai smiled. "Ok, well you have a good day, I'm sure I'll see you again". Lorelai said getting up and heading towards her room. He moved in to hug her, and she accepted, but it seemed sort of awkward for some reason. He did not give her a second glance though as he rushed off towards his truck.

Lorelai closed the door after Luke, and went back to her room. She thought about Luke and their awkward situation a few minutes earlier and it seemed odd to her. I mean they had a great night last night, and yet today, he seemed so awkward. It was weird, like he acted as though they had slept together or something. It was just the two of them watching a movie and the next thing she knows, she's wrapped all warm and safe in Luke's arms and she wanted so badly to kiss him. She knew she should have, but something told her it was not right yet. They had not actually been on an actual date. That idea seemed ok to her, then maybe he would make the first move, and kiss her. Then maybe things would not be as awkward as they were. She promised to discuss it with Sookie later that day, and allowed her mind to ease as she went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Lorelai awoke to find her house surrounded with bags of stuff. She sorted through it and smiled, Luke must have gone to the store for her, and bought all of the items on the list he had showed her earlier. "Lorelai, is everything ok"? Sookie called entering Lorelai's house in frenzy. "Yes, Luke must have got this stuff". Lorelai replied. "Oh, no I mean with the baby and everything, Luke said you were in pain earlier today". Sookie asked. "I'm fine, he's exaggerating anyways". Lorelai said leaning back against the couch. "Yes, so you're having a girl, how exciting"! Sookie gushed. Lorelai smiled too, she was so thrilled to be having a daughter of her very own. "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it". Lorelai said. "So, you should let me throw you a baby shower, oh I could do the cake and it would be the greatest". Sookie gushed with excitement. "Yes, Sookie that would be great, but first I was thinking I could ask you about something first". Lorelai said.

"Of course, fire away". Sookie said sitting up to face her friend. "Well, Luke and I were hanging out last night he cooked dinner for me and we watched a movie, and it seemed like things were going really good and then well we fell asleep.. and today when he saw me in the kitchen and he went to leave it just seemed weird". Lorelai said. Sookie smiled, "So you two got lucky"? Sookie asked. "No, it was nothing like that, we just fell asleep while watching a movie." Lorelai clarified. "And he seemed awkward or what is the problem here exactly"? Sookie asked. "I don't know while I was lying there, I really wanted to kiss him but I didn't and it just is unusual for me to be weirded out by that sort of thing, but with Luke it is like I find myself waiting for him." Lorelai said. "So, you want to make the first move, or you want him to make the first move". Sookie stated. "Yeah, but last night did not seem like the right time, and it just didn't seem appropriate or right you know"? Lorelai asked. "Yeah, it makes sense though Luke is a great guy and you want it to be perfect". Sookie said. "Yeah, but like I guess I need ideas for a good date I guess is what I'm saying". Lorelai admitted. "Oh, no don't think about asking Luke out, he needs to ask you". Sookie said. "But if you talked to him, maybe he would get the point"? Lorelai asked volunteering her friend. Sookie glared at her friend, "Ok but you so owe me". Sookie said continuing to glare at Lorelai. "Deal, now let's go get some dinner". Lorelai said hurrying her friend out of her house.

A few hours later, Lorelai is giving Sookie the thumbs up and watching through the outside window of William's hardware as Sookie goes to confront Luke about taking Lorelai on a date. "What's up Sookie"? William asked as he wiped his hands on a dish towel. "I just needed to talk to Luke". Sookie said a little shakily. "What is it Sookie, I'm kind of busy here"? Luke asked obviously perturbed. "I'm well sort of at a loss here, see I have this friend and she needs some advice about where to go for a date with her boyfriend". Sookie started lamely. "I see, so this friend is sort of old-fashioned"? Luke asked. Sookie nodded. "I would say, let the guy take care of it". Luke said ushering Sookie out of the store.

As Sookie hurried out the door kind of annoyed at Luke's reaction, Luke spotted Lorelai jumping up and down excitedly with her arms around Sookie. "It's so weird of him to be so blunt". Lorelai realized. "Yeah, he probably figured out who I was talking about and I guess he put two and two together". Sookie said apologetically. Lorelai laughed, "It's ok, because this means he is going to ask me". Lorelai said. "Yeah, so that's good right"? Sookie asked. "Yes, we're going to go on a date and everything will be better between us". Lorelai said. "I am so happy for you, now if you'll excuse me I have some baking to do". Sookie said walking back towards her house.

"Lame, you know"? Luke called after her a few seconds later. Lorelai smiled shyly wrapping her arms around Luke's waist. "So, Duke ready to take me driving"? Lorelai asked. "So Sunday let's go out on a date, deal"? Luke asked as they walked over to Luke's truck. "Yeah, I thought you would never ask". Lorelai said giddily. "So, here's an idea you could have come directly to me instead of sending Sookie". Luke said. "Lorelai, you got to know I'm not a sucker, I get how women work". Luke said as he helped her turn the wheel onto the main road. "Ok, so what are we going to do on this Sunday date"? Lorelai asked. Luke smiled. "Let's just say it's a surprise"! Luke deadpanned. Lorelai smiled, she kind of liked that idea. "I think you're ready to get your license here soon". Luke said as he walked Lorelai home that night. "Really, already"? Lorelai asked. Luke smiled. "Yeah, you must be a fast learner because I barely had to say much to you tonight". Luke said. "Well I do have a great teacher". Lorelai said flirtatiously. "Yeah, well I try". Luke said leaning in to open her front door for her. "Thank you, it was a great lesson". Lorelai said. "I'll pick you up tomorrow around seven". Luke said kissing her cheek. "Ok, night Luke". Lorelai said feeling herself blush as she got ready for bed. She felt a little flutter as she placed her hands on her abdomen. "Hey, little girl, I know you're in there, and I love you so much and cannot wait to meet you". Lorelai said to her stomach. She wiped a tear from her eye as she realized that she was really happy. She was looking forward to her first date with Luke and could not wait for things to get even better between them. She hoped it would work out. As she climbed into bed, she realized how sad Sookie had seemed when she had left William's hardware that evening. She vowed to make it up to her as soon as possible.


	8. The date and the scare

EIGHT

Early the next morning Lorelai awoke due to a bad stomachache she figured it was due to something that she had eaten. She knew her cravings were intensifying and at the current moment she was craving a nice big hot cup of coffee, frustrated that she could not seem to control any aspect of her pregnancy she filled a cup and sat down to read the Stars Hollow newspaper. She called Sookie a few minutes later but was not shocked to find that Sookie was at a church already according to the message she had received from Ms. St. James. Instead of starting the mountain of homework that loomed ahead of her, she went upstairs and dressed in some fleece sweats and a cardigan and headed towards William's Hardware.

Luke was helping a customer search for a specific type of hammer when he saw her that morning. She looked radiantly beautiful and despite her messy ponytail that she had no doubt just thrown up in a hurry, radiated a natural beauty that Luke found irresistible. He watched her in awe as she spoke to her father. "So, thank you very much for your assistance". The customer said to Luke as he left the store. Luke smiled and nodded at the customer, too entranced by Lorelai to even give a single word to their first customer that day. He wondered what she needed to say to his father that she could not say to him. He knew just as much about hardware as his dad and maybe even more so. Truth be told, it was Luke who did most of the customer service part of the job and his dad handled the business end of the store.

He was wiping his hands on his flannel shirt as he saw him approach him. "Listen son, we have a dire need for some more wood for the store, do you think you could drive over to Woodbridge and pick some up"? He asked as he gave Lorelai a small wink. "Sure, dad I'll be right back". He said taking the keys and running across the street to his truck. "Are you sure about this Will"? Lorelai asked taking the paper she had just scribbled on from Will. "Yes, we need the wood anyway, and it will give you both a chance to get to know each other better, plus you need to drive a real road before you get your license". William told her with a wise smile. "Ok, thank you so much for this". Lorelai called as she ran across the way to meet Luke.

"Hey stranger, care to open the door"? Lorelai greeted Luke shyly. Luke looked up from examining the tires, to find Lorelai standing beside the passenger side of the truck. "What are you doing here"? He asked in complete surprise. "Your dad said you could use the company". Lorelai replied. Luke smiled, opening the door for her. "You just can't get enough of me". He joked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "Don't flatter yourself Duke; I need some of this wood for a project I'm working on". She said pushing the paper she had scribbled on towards him. Luke looked at the paper; it had little words all over the page and most seemed to be shades of yellow or pink along with a rough diagram of a crib and a changing table. "Lorelai, this is a nursery sketch". He said in awe. Lorelai smiled, "I like to be prepared". She replied fastening her seatbelt. "Well, surely you are not doing this by yourself". He said. "No I'm having you and Will help me of course". She said laughing. "Always taking advantage". He muttered under his breath as he turned the car on and they headed towards their destination. An hour later after scouring fabric, baby, and maternity stores Luke and Lorelai returned to Stars Hollow. "I had no idea, how much you women spend shopping". Luke muttered as he helped Lorelai haul her dozen or so bags into the house. "It's important, and the only way women can shop is to window shop". Lorelai said admiring all of her purchases spread across the table. "Alright, well I'm going to get the wood to dad, so I'll see you in a few hours". Luke said winking at her. Lorelai smiled too, almost forgetting her soon to be date with Luke in a few hours. She relished the new maternity dress she had just purchased it was surprisingly hip and looked nothing like maternity style what-so-ever. It was a denim dress adorned with funky rainbow and peace patches with a classic fringe bottom and a matching over sweater lime colored and perfect for the fall season. She figured by the time she was larger it would fit perfectly right now it was big, which made Lorelai feel great. She relished the fact that she could still see her feet and was not as large as a balloon. She carried her bags upstairs and searched through her closet to find an outfit for her date. As she did this, she realized she had not eaten since their brief stop at a McDonalds just outside of Stars Hollow a few hours before, so she made a peanut butter sandwich. After an hour of searching for an outfit, she finally selected a black skirt and a purple glittery embellished tank top with a black over sweater. After fastening her purple broach necklace and matching earrings she sat on the couch awaiting Luke's arrival. At exactly seven, Luke arrived at Lorelai's door holding a dozen daisies, which he knew were Lorelai's favorite.

She opened the door to reveal Luke dressed nicely in a navy suit jacket with a maroon shirt underneath he was smiling and holding a dozen of Lorelai's favorite type of flower. "Luke, thank you so much". She cooed kissing his cheek shyly. "Sookie told me you loved daises and so, hope you have a vase to put them in". He wisecracked. "Of course, I do". Lorelai said beginning to go into panic mode. She was certainly not the have a vase type of gal. "Here, just put them in this bowel". She said directing him to a blue bowel on the counter. Luke laughed. "Ok, but you need to get a vase as soon as possible". Luke said trimming the bottom stems and sticking them in the bowl of water. "Ok, so are we leaving or what"? Lorelai asked changing the subject. Luke nodded as they got into his truck. After what seemed like a lifetime, Lorelai was relieved they made it to their destination. "It does not look like much from the outside, but wait until you see the inside". Luke told her as he opened the passenger door for her. From the outside it looked like an old run down shack, but once they entered the interior of the building, Lorelai's opinions of their destination were instantly changed.

It was a large earthly looking diner, but it was more upscale than a typical diner. The walls were painted a deep chocolate and were filled with black and white paintings of sail boats and lighthouses. The dark wood tables were covered by what appeared to be silk navy cloths. Every table was adorned with place settings and a small lighthouse shaped candle on every table. Also Lorelai heard a distinct jazz sound whistling through the small jukebox in the corner. "Luke this place, it's wonderful". Lorelai said never imagining a more perfect place for a first date. "Yeah, I told you it was not what it appeared to be". Luke answered as they took a seat at a table with a window overlooking a misty lake. "So how did you find this place"? Lorelai asked just as their waiters appeared at their table. One was an older woman with ash colored hair and caring blue eyes, she seemed to recognize Luke as her husband poured them glasses of water. "Lucas Danes, why what a surprise"! The woman beamed kissing his cheek. "How are you"? She asked taking a little kneel by his chair. "I'm doing well, Maisy this is my date, Lorelai Gilmore". Luke said gesturing toward Lorelai. "What, a pleasure miss, this here is a good guy, and be sure to let me know if he gives you any trouble". She said winking at her. "Indeed, Luke is like another son to us, why Maisy and his mother were close friends back in the day". The man reminisced. Luke cleared his throat obviously uncomfortable at having his mother brought up. "Yes, she and I went to school together". Maisy confirmed. Luke smiled sadly. "Ok, so what can we get you Luke"? Maisy asked recognizing the pain in Luke's eyes.

"Well, can we just have a couple of menus and some drinks to start out with"? Luke asked. Maisy nodded. "Sure, we have a special wine of choice, which I made myself". Maisy bragged. Luke smiled too, "I'm sorry but we can't drink some lemonade for me and a coke for her please". Luke said opening his menu. "I recommend the lobster, it tastes nothing like your ordinary lobster, plus we add a great garlic seasoning to it." Maisy said winking at Luke. "I'll have a seafood salad with light Italian and, Lorelai will have…" He paused looking at her with expectation. "I'm going to try your lobster". She said shyly. "Alright, I'll get those in, and have some homemade bread brought out and butter while you wait". Maisy said greeting some more customers as they came in. "Wow, she seems friendly". Lorelai commented as the man brought them some bread and butter. "Yeah, she's quite a character, makes Babbette and Patty seem normal". He wisecracked. "I love the music". Lorelai said. "Yeah, Maizy and Buddy love their jazz; it's the only thing they ever play". Luke stated. "I like it though, it's relaxing". Lorelai said biting into the bread. "Yeah, I like it too". Luke said smiling at her. "What, do I have butter on my face or something"? She asked digging through her purse for her compact mirror. Luke laughed. "No, you're just very beautiful". He said leaning in close to her. Lorelai's heart began to race, could this be the moment she had been waiting for? Was he going to kiss her right here? She hoped she looked alright, and knew she was being too critical. But to her disappointment, he just ran his fingers across her cheek and kissed her forehead. After their meal was served, Luke was gone for several seconds which worried Lorelai a great deal. Was he having that awful of a time? She glanced over the dessert menu, Buddy had brought out, and that was then that Luke came towards her. "Would you like to dance"? He asked. Before Lorelai could answer, Luke led her to the center of the room and found herself slow dancing to a soft tune, which Luke recognized and was singing along to.

"I did not know you dance". Lorelai said as he spun her around. "There is a lot you don't know about me". Luke replied as he touched her neck with his lips. Lorelai shivered entranced by Luke's seductiveness. "I want you to know that I would do anything for you Lorelai". Luke hissed in her ear, after that sentiment came the finale. As the music crescendo, Lorelai found herself being kissed by Luke. His tongue rubbed against hers and she found herself drowning in the intimacy of it all. Her heart was racing and just as she began to pull away, he deepened the kiss. After it was over, and Lorelai returned back to earth, she found herself sort of falling to the floor then it went dark.

When Lorelai came to she was face to face with Maisy who was wiping her face with a damp cloth. "Are you alright dear"? She asked with motherly concern. "You took quite a fall". She said. Lorelai felt sick to her stomach and she instantly touched her abdomen, worried about her baby. "She's alright dear, you're lucky". Buddy said as he picked up the broken glass on the floor. "Where's Luke"? Lorelai called her voice weak. "He's waiting for the ambulance dear". Maisy said wiping her head again. "You need to be checked out, if not for the sake of your daughter". Buddy said squeezing her hand lightly. "No, I'm fine, I don't need an ambulance". Lorelai said in a panic. She was embarrassed, it was a perfect night, and she had ruined it by fainting. He must think a lot of me, she thought as she heard the paramedics approaching. "Luke, I'm so sorry, please forgive me". She called to him as the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance. "No, please, let him come with me". She begged as she saw a helpless Luke being embraced by Maisy who was sobbing uncontrollably. That's the last thing she saw, before everything went black again. 

"Lorelai, can you hear me, it's your father". Came the voice of Richard Gilmore as he squeezed Lorelai's hand in the hospital. Lorelai remained still, her chest rising and falling slowly. He was in shock as soon as he had got the call from Luke just hours before, saying that Lorelai was in the hospital and needed him. He did not know what to expect, he had no inclination as to what to do, based on Luke's account of the incident they had been dancing at a restaurant just before the collapse. On her way down, she had pulled down the entire tablecloth and its place setting on top of her, which cut her cheek and arm. Other than that, doctors were still running more tests to figure out what had caused his daughter's collapse. "I hope she is alright, I'll never be able to forgive myself if something happens to her". Luke said watching Richard watch over the unconscious Lorelai. "I'm sure the doctors will find out what is wrong, not to worry". Richard said in a harsh whisper. Luke nodded. "I don't want to hear any more of this happening; Lorelai needs to focus on her schoolwork, not on you". Richard said glaring menacingly at Luke. "Richard, I understand, I just wanted to do something nice for her, your daughter is amazing sir, really". Luke stammered. Richard remained silent. "Luke, please leave". Richard said avoiding his gaze.

Emily Gilmore was livid as can be as she demanded to know where her daughter was. She had received word from Richard that Lorelai had an accident and was in the hospital, and despite her ill feelings towards Lorelai's choices, she had rushed to be with her daughter. "Richard, how is she"? Emily asked a tired Richard. "Still won't wake up". Richard said on the verge of tears. "I'm sure she will be fine, we have to be positive". Emily said not daring to shed any emotion. A few seconds later, Lorelai awoke asking for Luke. Emily tried not to seethe at her daughter's request but the doctors said she would be fine and just needed some rest; apparently her outing with Luke had caused her to go into pre-term labor, which caused the collapse. The doctors had given her injections to stop the contractions and she was to rest and only go to school and home, her work was postponed until further notice. She was to rest another night in the hospital and then could be released to go home. Emily wondered if that meant Lorelai could go home with her and Richard or if that meant back home to that despicable town she had run away to. Lorelai ignored her mother's judgments as she tried to remember what had happened. "Don't you see, you need your father and I"? Emily ranted as she ordered more pillows and blankets for the room. "Gosh, this is a dreadful room". Emily commented as Richard left to take a business call. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I have a home now, in Stars Hollow". Lorelai stated sleepily. "Mrs. and Mr. Gilmore, I think it is time for you both to leave, so Miss Gilmore can get some rest". One of the nurses said to Emily as she began tidying up the room. "Alright, be sure she gets some adequate nutrition". "Bye mother, tell dad thanks". Lorelai mumbled. Emily nodded curtly and left the hospital room.

The next morning Richard came to the hospital to take Lorelai back to her house. Lorelai was still weak from the incident and required assistance of a wheelchair. She got into bed immediately and did not give Richard a second glance. Richard satisfied that his daughter was safe and at home went to the Inn to see Mia. "Hello, Mr. Gilmore, what can I do for you"? Mia asked. Richard informed her of Lorelai's accident and asked her to watch over her for the next several months. He would be out of town close to Lorelai's due date and there could be a chance he may not make it back in time for his granddaughter's delivery. Mia promised she would take care of Lorelai and then sought to visit the Gilmore girl as soon as he finished work for the day.

Lorelai was excused from school so Sookie accompanied Mia on her visit to see Lorelai that evening with homework assignments for Lorelai. "I'm so glad you're feeling better dear, are you hungry, can I get you anything"? Mia asked Lorelai that evening. Lorelai shrugged she was really not in need of anything in particular, she just wanted to see Luke. "There is this one thing," Lorelai said. "Name it darling". Mia urged. Lorelai tried to keep herself from laughing when she answered. "I have not seen Luke here lately, what's up with that"? She asked looking from Mia to Sookie expecting an answer. "Oh, he's been busy, you know how Luke is, always helping someone in need". Mia explained. Sookie tried to change the subject. "Are you sure, you're not in the mood for some nice chicken and dumplings"? She asked her obviously irritated friend. "No, I'm sure I want to see Luke". Lorelai repeated once more startled by her friend's behavior. "Well, why don't you go to William's hardware and see if he's there then". Mia concluded ushering Sookie into the kitchen. "Are you crazy,"? "I thought you said that Richard requested for you and me to not allow Lorelai to see Luke right now"? Lorelai overheard Sookie yell to Mia. She was hurt, why would her father forbid her to see the one man that cared for her and her unborn daughter? She even felt awful that he had asked her dearest friends to go along with his conniving plan. She would never have expected this sort of behavior coming from her father, maybe her mother, but never in a million years did she ever suspect her father was capable of such evil! She tried to drown out their voices, she was not going to listen to her father's request, Luke mattered to her and if she wanted to see him then it was no one else's business but her own. She stood from the couch, one of her legs felt numb and wobbly as she tried to wake it up she crashed into the coffee table scattering plates everywhere. The crash alerted Mia and Sookie and they rushed out of the kitchen to see what had caused the commotion. "Lorelai, what happened"? Sookie asked gesturing to the mess. "I cannot believe the two of you, thinking you can keep me from seeing Luke"! Lorelai was on the verge of tears, shaking her head at her two supposed friends. "Lorelai, please try to understand, we didn't have a choice"! Mia began, "You had a choice, you could have said no, but obviously that did not occur to you"! Lorelai sliced heading towards the door. Before Mia or Sookie could stop her, Lorelai was long gone, on her way to see the man she loved. It was raining as she walked to William's hardware and her hair was sopping wet by the time she arrived, all the lights were out but Lorelai pounded on the office door, praying for an answer. "We're closed, come back tomorrow". Came a scraggly reply from behind the door. Lorelai continued knocking not taking no for an answer. "Mr. Danes, its Lorelai, have you seen Luke"? Lorelai called through tears. "He went home early, is everything alright"?

Mr. Danes said opening the door and seeing a soaked to the bone Lorelai standing there. "Please, could you just have him meet me here, it's important". Lorelai pleaded. "Mr. Danes nodded inviting Lorelai into his office. "Here, get dried off, there are some towels in the cabinet overhead, and here's something to change into". Mr. Danes said handing Lorelai some sweats and a blue t shirt to change into. 'Thank you, Mr. Danes". Lorelai said following him into the office. "Lorelai is here and she asked me to have you meet her at my office". Lorelai heard Will's voice on the phone and was relieved at least some one was on her side. She toweled off and pulled into the baggy sweats, which she knew without a doubt, were Luke's. Within seconds of exiting the bathroom, Lorelai took a seat next to a shaken Luke and found herself flinging herself into his embrace. "Be sure to lock up when you are through". Will called to Luke as he exited the office.

"Luke, I'm so sorry, please don't listen to my father, I care about you and just wanted you to know that". Lorelai said trying not to fumble her words. "Lorelai, I know you do, but if this is what your father wants, I kind of have to honor that". Luke said stroking her cheek tenderly. "It doesn't matter what he wants Luke, I only want you". Lorelai said kissing him forcefully. "Really, I did not realize". Luke replied sarcastically as he kissed her back. They fell back onto the couch and nothing was a miss as he began kissing her neck and lifting the heavy sweats and t shirt off of her body, he ran his tongue around her throat and cupped his hands around her breasts as he moaned with delight as she got on top of him. "Are you sure about this"? Luke asked barely above a whisper. Lorelai nodded beginning to grind against him and then within minutes Luke was naked too and they were one as they confirmed their feelings for one another in William Dane's office. "You're beautiful". Luke whispered against her hair a few hours later. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself". Lorelai replied. He placed his hand on her bump and kissed it lightly. "Your mom is a real knock out I hope you know that". He said speaking softly against her bump which made Lorelai giggle. A few seconds later, Luke felt his hand get bumped by Lorelai's bump. "What was that"? He asked. "I think she likes you". Lorelai replied in awe.


	9. They are back

**NINE**

The following week was nearly a blur, Lorelai returned to school on Wednesday, just a day before Richard was to meet with her teachers. She hoped they had positive things to say about her. She had been working her hind end off here lately, despite being hugely pregnant and about to deliver at any time. She had done papers, extra credit assignments, and other presentations just like all the other students. She was beginning to become burnt out and wanted nothing more to do with school. It was on her way to take her driver's test, which Lorelai saw Luke talking to someone urgently on a phone outside Dooses Market. "Good luck Lorelai". Luke called to her as Lorelai came face to face with her driving instructor. After what seemed like hours of driving, Lorelai exited the building with a proud smile on her face. "I did it, I got my license"! She heard herself squeal. Luke embraced her warmly placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Congratulations"! He said. "So is everything ok"? She asked as she drove them both back to Lorelai's house.

"Absolutely, yeah that was just Liz". Luke replied dryly. Lorelai sensed there was a problem, usually there was any time Luke mentioned Liz. "Is she alright"? Lorelai asked. "No, she's pregnant apparently and living with the jerk". Luke replied. "Oh, Luke, I'm sorry". Lorelai said hoping to make him feel better. "I guess she has been, for quite some time and just never told anyone, she's due soon". Luke said avoiding Lorelai's gaze. "I did not know, Luke I swear". Lorelai replied as they headed into the house. "Well, it's no big deal, right I mean he'll take care of her". Luke said feeling slightly aggravated. "Yeah, I'm sure she will be fine". Lorelai said assuring to Luke who looked mad enough to punch his hand through a wall. "I'm just not sure how to tell dad about this". Luke said uneasily. "It's so typical of her to make a mess, and I have to be the one to clean it up". Luke said under his breath. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Luke". Lorelai said regretting ever befriending Liz in the first place. "I don't know maybe this way, she'll grow up and have to accept responsibility, you know"? Luke questioned as they ate pizza that evening. "Yeah, I'm sure things will work out though". Lorelai said as she reached for another slice of pizza. "So, you got your license, you got me, your life is pretty good". Luke commented winking at Lorelai. "Yeah, I can honestly say, I have no complaints". Lorelai said resting her hand on her bump.

"So have you thought of any names"? Luke asked as he washed the plates in the sink. "Truthfully, no, I was thinking Lydia, but that just does not sound right". Lorelai said. "I'm sure the right name will come to you". Luke said just as the doorbell sounded. "When did that thing start working"? Lorelai asked waddling to the door. "Oh, I fixed it a while back". Luke replied watching Lorelai open the door to reveal Sookie and Mia and half the town. "What's all of this"? She asked as Babbette pushed through the doorway. "Well we figured Mia and Sookie owed you an apology and we decided to combine the two and here's a baby shower just for you"! Babette squealed causing Miss Patty to kick her. "We really are sorry". Sookie said setting a beautifully decorated cake on the coffee table. "I told you, you'd love it". Sookie said embracing her friend tightly. "Make way for the balloons." Kirk called riding in on a pink and white tricycle with pink streamers hanging from the handlebars.

"Here, thought you would like some leftovers". Sookie said receiving the covered dishes from Mia who stood to embrace Lorelai. "So, it's a party"? Luke asked just as Gypsy and a few other ladies from the town entered the living room. "Hell yeah it is," Babette replied high fiving a nearly drunk Patty. "Here, sit here and we will bring you your gifts"! Babbette said rushing Lorelai into the arm chair in the corner. "Well, on that note, I'm going to get going". Luke said kissing Lorelai quickly. Lorelai pouted, sad that Luke did not want to stick around for the fun. "Ok honey, go ahead and open your first gift". Mia urged. Lorelai unwrapped the pink shiny paper to reveal a tiny bib with the words sweet angel on the front. "Oh, thank you". She said. She opened a diaper genie from Babbette and a swing from Patty. Then there were tons of baby clothes, onesies, body suits, shirts, bottoms, socks of every imaginable color, and a Winnie the pooh car seat. "Oh, it's perfect". Lorelai squealed. "But I don't have a car". Lorelai said just as Gypsy led Lorelai outside. "It's a loaner, but you can use it until you can afford one of your own". The woman said leading Lorelai outside to a blue Nissan. "It's airbag friendly too, so that's a plus". Gypsy said tapping the outside with satisfaction.

Then after the car, Lorelai received bedding that matched the car seat along with a matching play pen. She received a multitude of diapers and pacifiers and baby toys that would make any baby jealous. Overwhelmed with gratitude to all the people before her, Lorelai still found herself wondering about the room she had intended to create for her daughter. She stopped to see Sookie cutting into the castle topped pink frosted cake and found herself being surrounded by good luck and happy kisses and hugs. "Here, I know she won't be able to ride it, yet, but when she is". Kirk stammered pushing the tricycle over to Lorelai. "Thanks Kirk, I'm sure she'll love it". Lorelai promised grabbing a slice of cake before the rest of the chaos ensued. "So is it safe to say that we are forgiven"? Mia and Sookie asked Lorelai later that night. "It's a hell of a guarantee on that". Lorelai replied rubbing her bump. "Everything ok dear"? Mia asked in concern. "Yes, everything is great, you guys thank you, and you did not have to do this". Lorelai said. Mia smiled too. "No, we wanted to, you mean the world to us and we wanted to remind you of that". Sookie said snuggling Lorelai's shoulder. "But it's late and you girls have school". Mia said slicing another piece of cake. "one for the road". She called running out the door. Lorelai hugged Sookie goodnight and headed upstairs to get dressed for bed. While snuggling in for the night, she heard saws and men's voices from downstairs, only two she recognized which were Will and Luke's. The other two she could not seem to place. She was curious so she pulled on her robe, and tiptoed down the stairs. She noticed the door to what would be the nursery slightly ajar and pushed it gently to reveal a finished nursery! Her heart swelled with gratitude as she watched Luke, Will, and the other men work on her daughter's new room. "Here, let's move that over here and make the shelving unit right about here". Luke said to one of the men. He spotted Lorelai standing in the open doorway looking like she would burst with tears. "Hey, you like it"? He asked already knowing the answer. "Oh, Luke it's perfect, just like I imagined it would be". She said looking around. "Well it's far from complete, but it's on its way at least". Luke said hugging her tightly. "I love it, so much Luke thank you". Lorelai said rubbing his shoulder in appreciation. "I'm glad, you deserve it". Luke said going back over to join the men in painting. Lorelai realized how much Luke had truly cared for her and it made her feel so incredible, there truly were not enough words to describe the way Luke Danes made her feel.

One minute her life is less than fine, and Luke Danes comes in and sweeps her away, as though her life were some fairytale. She hoped to continue down the road with Luke at her side. "You should get some sleep, don't you have class tomorrow"? Luke asked eying Lorelai wearily. It was apparent he had not gotten much sleep lately and she figured she was the reason he was having sleepless nights. "Luke, I will but I just had to see who was making all the noise downstairs". Lorelai replied pouting childishly. "Don't even, get your butt upstairs before I put you there myself". Luke threatened. "Is that a promise"? Lorelai asked in a seductive whisper which caused Luke's cheeks to turn a crimson red. "Now"! He bellowed pointing his finger up the stairs as if to emphasize his meaning. She complacently complied climbing the stairs with her room. "Night Lorelai". Luke called up to her rolling his eyes as he and his men continued working.

A few hours later, Lorelai was dressed and on her way to meet Sookie to walk to school. She was psyched to hear that Sookie had been asked out on a date with none other than Jackson Bellville. The nerdy but slightly attractive man that delivered produce to the Independence Inn. Lorelai recalled them flirting incessantly the last time she had swung by the inn's kitchen to satisfy her crazy cravings. She remembered that was also the day she had nearly not made it to school in time. "So, how are you"? Sookie asked Lorelai as they walked to their lockers that morning. "I'm great, actually more than great". Lorelai replied totally giving herself away. Sookie recognized her best friend's facial expression and immediately burst into spurts of laughter, not like taunting her but more like laughter of giddiness. "You mean you guys… you mean to tell me that you're great because you guys did the deed"? Sookie asked laughing and smiling wildly. "Yeah, I mean it seemed like the right time and it was amazing"! Lorelai emphasized. "Oh I'm so happy for you, we need to celebrate, but first I need your help tonight, getting ready for my date with Jackson". Sookie squealed in disbelief. "Your date is tonight"? Loreali repeated totally caught off guard. "Yeah, is something wrong with my date being tonight"? Sookie questioned a little offended. "No, of course not, it's just I have a thing I have to go to tonight with my dad is all". Lorelai replied already trying to think up ways to cancel, she did not really need to be there, it was a parent teacher conference after all and as long as her father, the parent was there, seemed to be the most important thing she was sure he would understand. "Ok, well what sort of thing do you have to go to"? Sookie asked not realizing Lorelai's predicament. "Nothing, it is not important, I will be there for you, come over to my house at seven sharp and we'll make you beautiful". Lorelai promised as she and Sookie parted ways. At lunch time, Lorelai nervously dialed her father's office number praying he would not answer, so she could just leave a message. Just then her father's voice filled her ears. "Hello, Mr. Gilmore speaking"? He replied in a cordial way. "Dad, its Lorelai look I was wondering if you could just come to the parent teacher conference without me tonight"? Lorelai began her throat getting itchy. "What, why on earth would I do that"? Richard repeated as though the idea were preposterous. "I just kind of have something I need to do and was hoping you could handle this meeting without me". Lorelai explained. "Lorelai, you are an adult, and you will push your other less important obligations aside and attend this meeting tonight". Richard said angrily hanging up the phone. Lorelai sighed heavily hating to have to break the news to Sookie. She attended the rest of her classes totally oblivious to everything else around her as she deciphered the best way to let her best friend down. "Lorelai, please do remember to turn in that paper this coming week, it's worth a large percentage of your grade". Lorelai's English teacher prodded as she erased her chalk board haphazardly. Lorelai rolled her eyes feeling in no mood to do anything school-related.

As soon as she got home from school she made a peanut butter sandwich and checked her messages on her answering machine. There were not any and so she proceeded to dial Sookie's number. It continued to ring so she gave up and headed over to Sookie's house desperate to get the message across to her. She stood on Sookie St. James's front porch for fifteen minutes before anyone bothered coming to the door. When someone finally did appear, it was a heartbroken looking Sookie. "What, happened hun"? Lorelai asked sweetly. Sookie continued to cry though unable to answer. "Sweetie, tell me what is wrong". Lorelai chided pulling her friend into a soothing hug. "He can't go out with me, he has something to do". Sookie replied. Lorelai was grateful that this way she would not have to disappoint her friend, but was careful not to show it as she listened to her friend rant on and on about her imperfections. "Ok, that is enough, you are a wonderful person, and Jackson is lucky to have you in his life, now you need to relax and realize that just because he cannot go out tonight, does not mean he can never go out with you". Lorelai said diplomatically. Sookie nodded and thanked Lorelai. "You're a great friend hun". Sookie said to her. Lorelai smiled and told Sookie she would call her later, and she headed home to wait for her father to take them to her parent teacher conference. Her stomach was rumbling as she tried to clear her mind except for the task at hand. She realized she was shaking, as her father approached the front door. "I'm ready, Lorelai". Richard called from the other side of the door. Lorelai gulped back some air, and prepared herself to be chastised and ridiculed by her teachers.

When they arrived it was as though everyone else had already had their conferences and was gone for the evening. The Stars Hollow High classroom seemed eerily quiet as Richard and Lorelai awaited their appointment. "I suppose I'm only meeting with two of your teachers". Richard confirmed as the first teacher entered the classroom. "Good evening Mr. Gilmore, I'm Lorelai's English teacher, Ms. Higgins, the older woman said extending her hand graciously. Richard shook it firmly. "Lorelai seems to be doing fairly well, considering". Ms. Higgins said lowering her gaze to Lorelai. "She seems to be fairly caught up from her last absence except for a paper which I reminded her was due next week". Ms. Higgins said. "I assure you that despite your daughter's unfortunate circumstances, she will graduate on time Mr. Gilmore." Ms. Higgins said placing papers back into a file folder and standing to exit the room. "I do thank you for meeting with me and best of luck to you both". Ms. Higgins said graciously exiting the room. Richard seemed quite pleased and then Lorelai's second teacher came in looking not so happy. "Mr. Gilmore, my name is Mr. Morris, I'm afraid your daughter is in great danger of flunking my class, she needs to get her act together and quit copying others work". Mr. Morris said adjusting his bifocals on the end of his nose. "I recommend a tutor and for a different seat in my classroom, preferably away from Sookie St. James". Mr. Morris said mockingly. Lorelai hated Mr. Morris he was always so rude and never seemed to have a sense of humor. "Thank you, Mr. Morris, I assure you Lorelai will pass your class and not continue to be a hindrance to the class". Mr. Gilmore stated glaring knowingly at Lorelai who sat in total silence.

That ride home was excruciating for Lorelai as she sat in the passenger side of her father's Mercedes neither saying a word. Lorelai knew her father was disappointed in her and she really did not blame him. She knew well enough what she was doing and she knew it was wrong. "Goodnight Lorelai". Richard called to her as he pulled into her driveway a half hour later. "Night dad". Lorelai called walking silently up to her door which to her surprise was already unlocked.


	10. The second baby shower

Will and Luke would bring the paint and other material for the nursery and Luke would work on the room while Lorelai was in school. Luke knew exactly why he was putting together a nursery for his pregnant girlfriend for the past several months. He, Lucas Danes was totally in love with Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, and wasn't this 'high school love'. Last month Lorelai had a scare where she had false labor, and ever since then they took great care not to do anything to trigger her body to go into labor. The nursery was to be painted light yellow. Together Luke and William built a crib with snow patterns for Lorelai.

Lorelai's school work improved, but her major study partner was still Sookie Saint James. She passed the tenth grade, and now is a junior. Three days a week Lorelai still helps Mia at the Inn on the front desk. And once a month she would go to her doctor to see how little Rory was doing. Rory was going to be short for Lorelai Leigh.

Tonight Lorelai was at the inn when her mother called, "Lorelai it's your mother. I am calling to ask you to come to the house on Saturday around six thirty. I want to give you a proper baby shower. I am sure that your friends don't know how to give a proper one."

"I will be there at six thirty. Can I bring couple of my friends? One other thing I will not make rounds at a party that you throw since you are the host. If your friends want to come up to me and say something they can." said Lorelai into the phone.

"Fine you can bring your friend. Make sure they know how to act in polite company." said Emily in her I'm better than everyone tone. "What does that woman have you doing?"

"I am working front desk, which is I check people in and give them directions. It was nice talking to you, but I have to get back to work. I will see you on Saturday." said Lorelai. After Lorelai hung the phone up she went into the kitchen to talk to Sookie since she forgiven her two girlfriends for listening to her father and keeping her from Luke. "Hey Sookie, do you want to go another baby shower?" 

"Who is throwing this one?" asked Sookie.

"My mother just called and told me that she wants to give me a 'proper' baby shower. I asked if I could bring a couple of friends and she said I could. Oh I forgot to tell my dad made friends with Luke again last week. So when I get home I am going to call dad and ask him if he is going to be at the house. If he is I will ask Luke to come with us and he can go into the study with my dad and they can hang out for the evening."

"Yes I will go with you. Now please get out of the kitchen." said Sookie waving her hand at her best friend. Lorelai walked out of the kitchen and went into Mia's office to tell Mia what her mother wanted.

That evening at the crap shack Luke and Lorelai was on the couch watching TV. When Lorelai remembered to call her dad she called her father's study direct number.

"Dad it is, Lorelai. I am calling to ask you are you going to be home on Saturday?"

"Yes I am. I want you to stop by my study before you leave and I will give you my gift."

"Dad since you will be in your study by yourself. How about I bring Luke along and you two can spend the evening talking sports or whatever you guys talk about when us girls are not around."

"Ask him if he want to come, and if he comes he can stay here in the study with me. I will talk to you later Lorelai."

"Bye dad." said Lorelai hanging up the phone looking at Luke. "So what are doing Saturday evening?"

"Nothing, why?" asked Luke.

"Well I have to go my parent's house this Saturday, because my mom wants to throw me a baby shower. I guess that scare I had with the false labor also scared her. I want you to come also so we can bring everything back in the truck. While Sookie and I are at the shower you and dad can hang out in his study. You been to the manor so you can image what kind of gifts her DAR friends would give me."

"Okay I will go with you and Sookie. I will leave her around five forty-five. Tell Sookie the time I am pulling out." said Luke "Now about the walls of the nursery. Would you like yellow or pink paint?"

"Yellow. Since I want more kids in the future and if I have a boy I won't have to try and paint a male color over pink. Yellow is a boy color as it is a girls color. So when are you and your dad going to be done with the crib?"

"Well dad is putting on the varnish this weekend. We used our wood working tools and put your favorite thing on it. Snowflakes" said Luke looking in Lorelai's eyes.

Over the next few days Luke finished painting the nursery. On Friday Will brought the blue and white crib over to Lorelai's. Lorelai and Sookie went to school. Lorelai figured her mother would invite her so called friends from her old school, and her mother's DAR friends. Saturday, Lorelai went to work for a few hours than went back to her house and took a shower. At five Sookie and Luke arrived at the crap shack to pick up Lorelai to take her to her parents house. Sookie saw her best friend childhood home for the first time. Once inside Lorelai shown Luke where the study is.

"Luke, dad's study is through that door." said Lorelai pointing at the door at the other end of the foyer. "See you when this party is done. I will probably say I am tired and in need of my bed in about an hour a half."

"Okay" said Luke gave her a kiss before heading to the study.

Then Sookie and Lorelai walked into the living room and Lorelai saw ten of the twenty people was from her mother's DAR group, and the other ten people was from her old school.

"Lorelai you are so big."

"Well seven months pregnant will make you big. Mom can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" asked Lorelai headed towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Lorelai looked at her mother, "Mother why did you invite them? I haven't spoken to any of them since I left that school back in January."

"Well they were your friends when you went to school with them. Now is that woman going to make work up until you give birth?"

"No she isn't. In two weeks I go on pregnancy leave from both school and work. My teachers and I worked it out so Sookie could get my work and bring it to me so I don't fall behind. Let's go back out there," said Lorelai heading back to the living room. The women of the DAR got Lorelai several girl's outfits and bibs, and baby sheets.

"So Lorelai are you going to be hiring a nanny or are you going to be quitting your job?" asked Mrs. Haden in an indifferent tone.

"No I won't be quitting my job or school, and I won't be hiring a nanny. I want to raise my kid by myself. There are several people already offered to watch her while I'm at school or working. As her grandmother you should be in her life as my mother should be. I know my father is going to be in her life."

"Why do keep insisting that your kid is my sons?"

"Because, this kid belongs to Christopher. He is the only man that I have slept with." said Lorelai to her ex-boyfriend's mother "Mom we need to get out of here. The doctor told me not to fight sleep when sleep starts to take me. I am getting sleepy, so I need to get home to bed. I will take to you later. Sookie could you gather up the gifts and I will get Luke and we will get out of here. And thank you Ladies for this wonderful baby shower."

"Okay Lorelai I will. Go and get Luke and tell him to help." said Sookie starting to grab everything as Lorelai headed towards her father's study. Lorelai knocked on the door before she opened the door. "Hey Dad, Luke could you help Sookie take everything out to the truck. I am getting tired."

"Okay meet you outside." said Luke giving Lorelai a kiss and headed to the living room.

"How are you dad?"

"Good and how are you feeling Lorelai?"

"I am tried. Mia is giving me my pregnancy leave in two weeks, and I go on my leave from school at that time. Sookie is going to be bringing my homework every day for me to do. You should see the crib and rocking chair Luke and his Dad made for baby's room."

"Okay here Lorelai this is for you." said Richard handing Lorelai an envelope. Lorelai open the envelope and saw a check for twenty-five thousand. "One the day that you were born I took out an investment under your name. This is the money from that. And I will do the same for the baby when she is born. Lorelai as you get closer to the due date I want someone to stay with you at night so you can get to the hospital quickly."

"Thanks Dad. I was planning to start a college fund for Rory. I decided that I am going to call her Lorelai Leigh after Gran and myself of course."

"Best be getting home Lorelai. I will walk you out." said Richard.

Luke, Sookie, and Lorelai left Gilmore Manson and went home to Stars Hallow.


	11. 8 12 months

Lorelai worked on her school work like a bat out of hell. She had several reports ranging from two papers in English class to a fourteen page report on the nature of evolution in biology. Then she would go to the inn and spend the evening checking people in since it was tourist season. Luke would bring something small for her to eat on the evenings that she worked. She took her dads advice to have someone at the house with her, so she asked Luke to pretty well move in. Since Luke pretty well lived there away. When he did go home it was always after two or three in the morning. On the evenings that Lorelai didn't work Luke would cook and Will, Sookie, Mia, and once a week Richard would join them for supper. Emily still hasn't been in Lorelai's house in Stars Hallow. The next day after the baby shower her mother gave her Sookie helped her arrange the baby's room.

"Lorelai I need to talk to you in my office in five minutes." said Mia with her head out of her office door.

"Coming, Mia." said Lorelai as she finished checking an middle aged couple in then she headed waddled to Mia's office "Yes Mia what do you want?"

"Lorelai this evening is your last before you paternity leave. I am going to do this for you. I can afford to do this. Have Luke come on the regular paydays and I will have a check ready for you. Now I know that you are one of my hardest workers. I don't want you to worry about work or anything. I don't want you to come back to work until little Rory is in a routine. Now why don't you go home and rest for the big day when Stars Hallow gets its newest resident." said Mia "Then I will bring your Christmas bonus to you myself. How do you like living with Luke?" 

"It is better than I could have image. He makes me breakfast every morning, but he only allows me one cup of coffee since the doctor told him I could drink some coffee. He drove me to work this evening so can I use the phone?"

"Yes you can use the phone. Is your father coming this week to supper?" asked Mia as Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the number to the hardware store.

"He said he was. Hey Will is Luke there? Mia is sending me home early."

"I sent him on a run for some supplies in Hartford. I will be there in a few moments."

"Thanks, Will, and I will see you in a few minutes." said Will as Lorelai hung up the phone and looked at Mia, "Mia can I ask you a question about Luke's mother. What would she think of me and Luke and about my condition?"

"She would have adored you. And she would have loved the fact that you bring Luke alive. I would dare say Katherine would have offered you a room in their house. She would have also accepted Rory as her own grandbaby. She would have demanded to watch her while you are in school." said Mia as Will walk into the room. "See you tomorrow evening."

"My Kate would have loved you Lorelai for you. You are so much like her. Lorelai I want you to never worry if Kate would have love or not. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am. Will you be coming to dinner tomorrow evening?"

"Yes I will. I will see you tomorrow evening." said Mia as Will and Lorelai walked out to his car. Mia was glad that Lorelai meet Luke and fell in love with him.

Will and Lorelai drove back into town and went to the Hardware Store. "So Lorelai I bet you can't wait for little Rory to be born can you?"

"I can't wait until get to hold her in my arms. I just wish she was part Luke instead of part Christopher. Have you talked to my dad lately?"

"Yes he called earlier to tell Luke he had a surprise for you at tomorrow night dinner. Then he asked Luke what he was making. Luke told him that he was making Lasagna and garlic bread. Has Luke finished baby proofing the house? Have you told your dad that Luke has moved fully in?"

"Last week Luke finished baby proofing the house. And my father told me to have someone that has a vehicle say with me since I am getting closer to my due date. So what can I do to help around the store?"

"Sit and make a few phone calls and run the cash register." said Will as he held open the store for her. Together they worked until Luke got back from Hartford.

"Lorelai what are you doing here?" asked Luke as he saw Lorelai sitting at his father's register.

"Mia sent me home early. Since you drove me to work I called the store for you to pick me up. Now I am tired could you please take me home?"

"See you later dad. I am taking Lorelai home."

The next day Luke spent the day at home with Lorelai watching movies and getting dinner ready. At six o'clock Will and Mia walked through the door and then at six thirty Richard and Emily knocked on the door and Luke answered the door.

"What are you doing answering my daughter's door?" demanded Emily.

"Since it is easier for me to get up and answer it than it is for Lorelai at the moment. Richard, do you want your usual drink? Emily do you want a drink?"

"Yes Luke I do." "Yes I do I will have what Richard is having"

"Have a seat in the living room and I will bring you your drinks." said Luke as he went into the kitchen to pour two tumblers of gin that Richard had brought to the house for these dinners. In the living room Richard sat down beside Lorelai.

"Lorelai how are doing?" asked Richard.

"I feel like a weather balloon that is getting ready to pop. I am sorry I couldn't get the door. Dad after Luke brings your drinks why don't you take mom upstairs and show her the nursery."

"Yes I will." said Richard as Luke handed the drinks to them. Richard then took Emily upstairs to see their granddaughter's nursery. Emily looked into Lorelai's bedroom and saw the bed was made up like two people slept in it. Then she saw the nursery with its yellow walls and blue and white crib and rocking chair that had a snowflakes engraved into the wood. "Luke and his father done all of the wood work for Lorelai's baby crib and rocking chair. Luke has done more for Lorelai than Christopher has, and Christopher is the father. When we go back downstairs you should start treating Luke with some more respect. I am going back down."

"I'll be right there." said Emily as Richard headed back downstairs.

Emily saw Richard go downstairs and she darted over to Lorelai's bedroom and started stooping around the room. She opened the closet door and saw Lorelai's clothes and she also saw Luke's flannels shirts and his blue jeans. She walked back downstairs and asked Richard "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Yes Emily I will step outside with you." said Richard as he got up and followed his wife outside "What do you want Emily?"

"That boy has what looks like all of his clothes here. Is he living here with Lorelai?"

"I don't know Emily. I did tell our daughter I want someone who can drive to stay with her at night as she gets closer to her due date. If she asked Luke to be that person, than it is because she trust him. From what I seen of Luke with Lorelai he cares for her. Let's go back inside."

They went back inside and Luke announced dinner. They had a wonderful dinner. After the diner Will and Mia left Emily said, "Lorelai I want to know if Luke is living here?"

"Yes he is. I want him to be here. If I go into labor Luke will be the one to call you. How did you know that Luke had moved in?"

"I saw his things Lorelai. Why did not tell us?"  
"I was planning on telling dad tonight. Good night I am tired and I need to get some sleep, and Luke has to get up early to help his dad at the store."

Emily and Richard left Lorelai's house for the evening knowing that it was coming closer to be a grandparents.


	12. Welcome to the world little girl!

Chapter 12-Welcome to the world little girl!

The next morning, Lorelai awoke to Luke massaging her feet which were hugely swollen. She tried to scoot closer to him loving the way his hands felt against her skin. She glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was almost noon. She found it sweet and sort of odd that Luke was here with her, instead of at his usual location, working the hardware store. She laughed a little as Luke began massaging her toes. "It's a massage; it is not supposed to tickle". Luke said grumpily. Lorelai still continued to laugh and then before she knew it, Luke was gone. She wondered where he had disappeared to, and tried unsuccessfully to get out of bed to find out Luke's whereabouts. Finally when she managed to get out of bed, Luke materialized right in front of her carrying a full breakfast tray. "Back in bed, missy". He said setting the tray down on the level part of the bed. "Here, eat, I'm not taking no for an answer". He said beginning to sip his cup of tea. "You take such good care of me Duke". Lorelai singsonged as she dug into her scrambled eggs. "Yeah, well someone has to." Luke replied dryly. Lorelai noticed Luke looked very tired and wondered what he was planning to do for the rest of the day. She hurried to chew the bite of eggs so she could find out. "What's the rush"? Luke asked as he watched Lorelai scarf down her food in mere seconds. "I'm starving; this girl here is sucking all my energy". Lorelai said with her mouth full of pancakes. "I know but you cannot tell me that you haven't absolutely loved the experience"? Luke asked rhetorically. Lorelai gave a grunt of sarcasm and continued eating her breakfast.

"So what are you planning to do today"? Lorelai asked after taking a long gulp of coffee. "I'm not sure, I honestly have no plans". Luke replied looking at the bedside clock. "Sookie is supposed to come over and help me with something later". Lorelai said setting her coffee mug down. "Oh well that sounds like fun," Luke replied. "I'm hoping she comes soon though, it's getting so uncomfortable". Lorelai whined like a child. Luke smiled he could not help but laugh at Lorelai's behavior. It was hard to believe that soon enough, Rory would be here and their lives would change forever. He wondered what she would look like, and hoped she resembled Lorelai. He sat beside her and began rubbing her shoulders. "You look beautiful". He whispered in her ear. She giggled and tried pushing him away. "Go, you're distracting me". She said playfully. "Oh, no worries". Luke said trailing kisses all down her neck and then suddenly Lorelai winced in pain. She clutched her stomach and made a face of such contortment, Luke winced just watching. "What's the matter"? He asked jumping to his feet in alarm. "I'm having pain, like contractions". Lorelai practically screeched as another pain jostled through her. Suddenly she moved in an effort to get out of bed. "Help me to the bathroom Luke". She said trying to get up without knocking over the breakfast tray. Luke was in full panic mode as he struggled to help Lorelai to the bathroom. Suddenly, a large puddle fell between Lorelai and the first step and she fell to her knees clutching her stomach in pain. "Oh, no I think my water just broke". She said in alarm. Luke was flabbergasted as he tried to help Lorelai down the stairs. "Oh, no that means, it's time for her to come ". Luke said gently guiding Lorelai down the stairs. "Here, go to the bathroom and I'll go warm up the truck". Luke said quickly heading out the door of the house. He barely got the key into the ignition when Lorelai opened the front door and moaned in pure agony and then collapsed on the porch. Luke raced to Lorelai wheezing all the way in the cold October wind. Luke tried to wake Lorelai but she was out like a light, he felt for a pulse when suddenly Sookie pulled into the driveway. She saw Luke kneeling next to what looked like an unconscious Lorelai and she practically leaped on the other side to get to Lorelai. "Lorelai, sweetie, wake up". She said trying to shake Lorelai. "What happened"? Sookie asked running her hands through Lorelai's damp hair. "She started having contractions and then she said she had to go to the bathroom and then on the steps, she… Luke stammered in response. "She, what"? Sookie demanded trying to help her friend. "Her water broke and I went to start the truck and she collapsed here". Luke explained. Sookie shook her head. "Ok, call 911 and I'll call Richard and Emily". Sookie said pulling Luke to his feet. Sookie placed a pillow from the porch swing under Lorelai's head as she waited for someone to answer the phone at the Gilmore residence.

"The paramedics are on their way, how is she"? Luke asked kneeling next to Lorelai. "I think she's ok, I haven't seen her progress so I'm assuming she's ok". Sookie replied her face turning a bright pink. "The baby"! Lorelai screamed clutching her stomach as she awoke from her fainting spell. "No, sweetie, don't try to move, the baby's fine the paramedics are on their way". Sookie said holding Lorelai's clammy hand in hers. Within seconds, the ambulance arrived and loaded a groaning Lorelai onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. "Who's riding with her"? They asked before shutting the doors. "I'm riding". Luke said climbing in. Sookie nodded and smiled at Luke who got into the ambulance with Lorelai. "Try to breathe, miss, you're doing fine". The female medic said to Lorelai as the ambulance drove away.

"She's about three centimeters dilated and having contractions about 4 minutes apart. The medic reported to the doctor as they wheeled Lorelai into the hospital's emergency entrance. "Ok, miss, can you hear me"? The doctor asked as they led Lorelai to a room. "I'm here". Lorelai replied faintly. "Ok, let's get you some cool cloths and an epidural". The doctor said instructing the nurses to get her vitals. "Is this your first baby"? The nurse asked beginning to start an IV on Lorelai's arm. "Yes, and probably my last". Lorelai replied gritting her teeth from the pain. "It's ok Lorelai, just breathe". Luke said trying to comfort her. "Ok, your doctor is on the way, just came from another delivery so just hang tight Miss Gilmore". The nurse said leaving the room. Within minutes Sookie, Richard, and Emily arrived to Lorelai's room. "Mom, Dad, you came"! Lorelai exclaimed. "Well of course we came, you're our daughter and you're having our granddaughter". Emily replied appalled by Lorelai's statement. "Richard, Luke why don't you two go find some coffee"? Emily suggested wanting some alone time with Lorelai. "It hurts mommy". Lorelai said squeezing her mother's hand. "There, there, it's alright, you're doing beautifully." Emily said stroking her cheek. "Ok, Miss Gilmore, I'm Dr. Benson, and will be administering your epidural today". A tall man with a bright brown beard said handing some forms over to Lorelai. "Here, allow me". Emily said accepting the forms for Lorelai. "I'm her mother". Emily replied signing the form quickly so her daughter could get her epidural. "Ok, do you have any questions before I begin"? Dr. Benson asked. "No, just please give it to me". Lorelai begged on the verge of tears. "Ok, it will be some numbing solution first stick, and we'll place some antiseptic on the area and now you'll feel some pressure, so bear with me Miss Gilmore". Dr. Benson said after wiping Lorelai's spine with antiseptic fluid. "Ok, now relax and that should take effect". Dr. Benson said helping Lorelai lie down again. Dr. Benson left the room just as Richard and Luke returned. "Here, I took the liberty of getting you some coffee Emily". Richard said handing one of the paper cups to his wife. "Thank you". Emily said accepting she noticed Lorelai was practically asleep. "She got her epidural". Emily whispered to both Richard and Luke. "Where's Sookie"? Luke asked. "She had to run home for a bit, she said she would be back". Emily replied yawning deeply. It was nearly six in the evening and Luke had not even realized how late it had become. "The doctor should be here by now". Emily said in an irritated tone. "He just left not too long ago," Richard corrected his wife. "Why didn't you tell me"? Emily demanded. "I did not want to disturb you". Richard replied. "The doctor said it shouldn't be much longer". Richard said. Luke watched as Lorelai's chest rose and fell as she slept through the rest of the night. It was hard to believe that soon enough, Lorelai would be a mother. Luke left to get a snack and when he returned he found Lorelai was awake and watching TV. Richard and Emily had left to get dinner while Lorelai slept.

"Hey, there". He said kissing her cheek. "Hey, yourself". She said smiling at him. "You sacred me back there". Luke said tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, it was not my intention". Lorelai replied. "How are you doing"? Luke asked watching the fetal monitor and Lorelai's monitor. "I'm doing a lot better". Lorelai replied. Luke smiled too glad to know she was not in as much pain. "I'm ready for her, any day now". Lorelai said drowsily.

Luke kissed Lorelai's head and went to call Will to let him know how Lorelai was doing. In the meantime, Sookie returned with Mia and Miss Patty. "How are you doll"? Miss Patty asked Lorelai. "It's a keen to doing splits on a crate of dynamite bur other than that, things are ok". Lorelai replied dryly. "Oh, honey, you're just lucky to have the technology to help you with the pain". Patty said. "Excuse me, but visiting hours are over". A nurse said to Mia, Sookie, and Patty. "It's alright doll, you hang in there". Patty said waving goodbye to Lorelai. "Hey, you know where to find me". Sookie said also leaving the room. A nurse came in and checked Lorelai while Luke was reading a magazine. "It shouldn't be long now". She said washing her hands in the nearby sink. "When do you think it will be"? Lorelai asked. "I'd say at least 2 hours". The nurse replied. By eleven Richard and Emily returned from their dinner and kissed Lorelai goodbye as they had to return to the waiting room. Luke stayed with Lorelai and tried not to blush when the doctor came in to examine Lorelai. "Is this your first"? The doctor asked Luke. Luke smiled even though technically he was not Rory's biological father, he did not feel like admitting that. "Yes". He replied which caused Lorelai to smile. After Lorelai rested some more, the nurse asked if Luke wouldn't mind walking with Lorelai to get her labor progressing. Luke happily accepted and he and Lorelai and the IV pole walked slowly down the hospital's hallway. Lorelai waddled trying not to trip over her IV cord, and stopped at a full-glass encased nursery. She smiled at all the babies and knew that soon enough, Rory would be in that nursery. Suddenly waves of pain shot through Lorelai as they were heading back to the room. "Ahhhh, god"! She screamed clutching her stomach once more. A nurse hurried over and got Lorelai quickly back onto the bed. After another examination, the nurse confirmed that Lorelai was ready to push. "I can't, I can't". Lorelai said seconds later with her legs spread wide on the stirrups. Luke tried not to watch, realizing that this was the moment they had all been waiting for. "I need my mother"! Lorelai screamed and apparently Emily had anticipated it, and hurried to her daughter's side while Luke and Richard sat in the waiting room with Will, Mia, Sookie, and Patty. "All right, one a count of five, push ok". The nurse said to Lorelai as she began pushing with all her might. "Breathe, relax". Another nurse said as Lorelai gave another big push. She was exhausted and her face was sweaty and she just wanted to see her daughter already. "Ok, I'm getting the doctor; you're about ready to deliver". A nurse said rushing out of the room. "Lorelai, this is it, we're going to meet your daughter now, push". Emily instructed rubbing Lorelai's back in comfort. "Very good Miss Gilmore, congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl"! The doctor exclaimed wiping the baby. Lorelai began to cry when she heard her daughter's first cries. Emily too was in tears as the nurses handed Lorelai her baby wrapped snuggly in a fleece pink blanket. She cried and cried some more and she kissed her daughter's forehead and calmly whispered to her "Welcome to the world little girl"! The nurses recorded all of her daughter's statistics and then carried her off to the nursery. Lorelai was shown the birth certificate and gave her fingerprints and it was then that she began to write her daughter's name,

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes she thought about it and then wrote in Luke's name on the birth certificate and knew he would not mind. She rested for the next several hours, happy her daughter was finally here.

Here's what Rory's birth certificate may have looked like.

Name: Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes

Day: 13th Month: October Year: 1984

Time: 4:03 AM

Weight: 6lbs 0 oz.

Mother: Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

Father: Lucas William Danes


	13. meeting trix

Luke and Lorelai were decorating the house for Rory's and theirs first Christmas as a couple. Luke was glad that Lorelai put his name on Rory's birth certification. Luke's father William spoiled Rory as he would if she was his own grandchild. Every other week Luke would go over the Independence Inn and get the check Mia would make sure that was written for Lorelai. Luke worked at his father's hardware store and at the inn as an on-call handyman. Once a week Richard and Emily drove down to the Lorelai's house for dinner, they were totally in love with their granddaughter.

Luke was currently at the hardware store talking with his father.

"Luke, I am thinking about retiring and turning the store over to you. Since you have a little one to take care of, and I know you talked about opening up a dinner. You will have to get the proper insurance to cover a restaurant. Since you and Lorelai are living together we can leave the office alone. Talk to Richard about the insurance." said William, "I will help part time. And I am planning on talking to Lorelai about watching Rory during the day so she can go back to school in January."

"Let me discuss it with Lorelai first, but I will call Richard to ask him about insurance," said Luke as the phone rang and he picked it up, "William's Hardware"

"Luke this is Richard. I tried calling the house but I got no answer. I am calling to let you know Lorelai's grandmother is joining us this week. She is coming over for Christmas. I call her Trix. Her full name is Lorelai Beatrix Gilmore. How is Rory?"

"She is doing great. Lorelai and I wish she would start sleeping throughout the night soon. I will call Mia and have her set a table aside for seven people around six on Friday. Is there anything that your mother won't eat?"

"Trix will eat anything. Thanks Luke for asking and thinking of using the Inn."

"Richard there is a few things that I want to talk to you about in person. Can I meet you tomorrow say around eleven thirty?"

"Yes meet me at my office. Have a good day Luke and tell Lorelai that I said hi."

"See you tomorrow Richard." said Luke hanging up the phone, "The insurance is one thing I am going to talk to him about tomorrow. I am going home and have a discussion with Lorelai. I will see you later dad."

"See you later son."

Luke left the store and walked home. When Luke walked into the house everything was quiet. Which meant Rory was taking a nap, and so was Lorelai. He checked the living room and found it empty. He then took the stairs headed to his room, and found the most beautiful sight awaiting him. Lorelai was asleep with Rory in between his pillows on the bed. Luke woke Lorelai up.

"Put the baby monitor in here and come downstairs I need to talk to you about a few things."

"Okay be right down," said Lorelai, "Need coffee."

"I will make you some."

Luke went downstairs to the kitchen to make Lorelai a pot of coffee. As the coffee was brewing Lorelai walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So what is on your mind?" asked Lorelai as she grabbed her mug.

"Dad is planning on semi retire and sign the building over to me. So I can open a dinner like I have wanted to do at some point. And he said that he would even help to convert the store into a dinner, and he wants to babysit Rory during the day starting in January so you can back. So what do you think since this affects you too?"

"I think you should take him up on his offer. Since you always wanted to open a diner, and I think you should talk to my dad about insurance for the diner. Include me on your insurance plan so I can help out when I am not working at the inn. What else did you want to talk about?"

"Well your dad called the hardware since you were enjoying a nap with our daughter, and you didn't answer. You grandmother is coming here for Christmas this year and will be joining us for our weekly dinner. I have a meeting with your father to discuss insurance over lunch."

"Also talk to Mia because she can get you the phone numbers to the vendors and equipment suppliers," said Lorelai as she drank the cup of coffee, "Did dad say how mom is handling Gran coming here?"

"No he didn't. Why do you ask?"

"My mother's relationship with Gran makes your relationship with my mother look like a love affair. I will call mom later."

"Well I guess I am going to be a business owner. I have to call Mia anyway to get her to set a table aside for Friday night. I will also ask her about vendors and suppliers." said Luke as he picked up the phone to call Mia as Rory started crying over the baby monitor. "Hello Mia its Luke. I am calling to ask you a question. Do still have the numbers for your kitchen equipment suppliers and for your vendors?"

"Yes I will bring them to dinner on Friday."

"Actually I am also calling to set aside a table for seven at six thirty. Lorelai's grandmother is coming to town. So she will be joining us. I don't know if she knows about Rory yet or that Lorelai put my name on the birth certificate. I know she still hasn't told her folks yet."

"It has been over two months since Rory has born. Okay Friday six thirty a table for seven. See you then Luke."

Luke hung up the phone as Lorelai and Rory walked back into the kitchen, "There's daddy." said Lorelai to Rory.

"Hi Rory," said Luke taking Rory from Lorelai, "How is daddy's little girl? So Mia is going to give the numbers for her suppliers and vendors on Friday. I have a lunch meeting with your father on Thursday, and we have dinner with your grandmother on Friday. I have a question. Does your grandmother know about Rory yet?"

"I don't know if my parents told her yet. I am planning on telling my parents about the fact that I put your name under the father's spot on the birth certification at dinner this week. So your dad said he would watch her while I go back to school in January?"

"Yes. I will even put our spare playpen in the office and take the baby monitors so when he is helping me, we can work downstairs and listen for her."

"Okay. Then I am going to back to school in about three weeks. So what are you making for supper?"

"I don't know yet."

The next morning Luke was called over to the inn to fix a leaky pipe in one of the rooms. Then he came back to the house and changed clothes for his meeting with Richard. Luke then drove to New Haven to Richard's insurance office.

"May I help you?" asked the reception.

"Yes I have a meeting with Richard Gilmore at eleven thirty."

"One moment please I will let Mr. Gilmore know you are here. What is your name?"

"Luke Danes, I am dating his daughter."

"One moment Mr. Danes," said the reception as she got up and headed to a door and knocked, "Mr. Gilmore there is a Mr. Danes here for you. He said he has a meeting with at eleven thirty. I show you don't have one until one."

"Show him in Massey. I told him to come yesterday. Could you order us some lunch?"

"Yes Mr. Gilmore I will. You may go in Mr. Danes."

"Hello Richard how have you been this morning?" asked Luke as he walked into the office.

"Good my boy. Now what can I do for you this morning?"

"Well two things. One is somewhat personal and the other business." said Luke as the secretary knocked on the door and brought in a few turkey sandwiches and a chief salad then she left.

"Well let's start with the personal then we will get to the business."

"I know that Lorelai and I haven't been together that long, but I want to ask for your blessing to ask her to marry me. I don't know when I am going to ask her but I want to ask her."

"Luke you have proved quite a few times you are a man of honor so I am giving you my blessing," said Richard as he took a bite of his sandwich, "What is the business portion of this talk?"

"Well my dad is semi retiring and turn the store over to me. He is ordering the extra gas pipes I will need to turn the store into a diner. I need insurance for my new diner. I need it wrote in a way that I won't have to contact you every time I hire someone new, and to cover Lorelai and my dad. Since it will a family owned restaurant Rory will be able to work there as soon as she is old enough to work."

"About two weeks after Rory was born the hospital ran the announcement of the Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes born to Lorelai Victoria Gilmore (mother), and Lucas William Danes (father) of Stars Hallow, and she is the granddaughter to Richard and Emily Gilmore of New Haven. Imagine mine and Emily's surprise when the paper reported you as the Rory's father. I don't why Emily hasn't said anything."

"I know Lorelai plans on telling you about this Friday. I am more of her father than Christopher is. He just supplied the other half of her DNA. I am the one who was there for Lorelai during all of her weird cravings and I was in waiting room waiting to see Lorelai."

"I agree with you. You have a good day Luke. I will have the policy drown up and waiting on your signature on Friday."

Luke then drove back to Stars Hallow.

Friday Night Dinner at the Independence Inn

Richard Emily and Trix drove down to Stars Hallow and then to the Independence Inn. They went into the Inn and found Mia waiting for them.

"Luke just called and told me to tell you that they are going to be a little bit late. They had Rory dressed, and then when they went to get dressed. Rory spit up on her dress." said Mia. "Your table is right over here."

Mia took them to their table.

"Mia this is my mother Lorelai Beatrix Gilmore, Trix for short. Since we now have three Lorelai's."

After a few minutes Luke and Lorelai walked into the dining room of the inn.

"Mom, Dad how has your evening been? Gran how have you been? I have someone for you to meet. This is your great granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes. We call her Rory for short. Gran this is Luke my boyfriend and for all intent thought Rory's dad."

"May I ask who the real father is?"

"You remember Christopher Hyden that I hung around with? He is the biological father, but he said that there was no way possible for her to be his and I had to have slept around on him and trying to pass the mistake off on him. Luke is a better man than Chris could ever hope to be."

"Lorelai why did you put Luke's name on the birth certification and not tell your parents?"

"Well mom we just started talking. And I wanted you too get to know Luke better before I told you."

They talked and ate dinner and then parted ways after Luke signed the insurance paperwork. Richard even told him that he would invest some money into the diner since it was to support his daughter and granddaughter.


	14. The trouble that is Chris

Luke and William spent the next couple of weeks turning the hardware store into a diner. Richard and Emily gave as an investment around thirty five thousand dollars. Combined with what William had in the bank they didn't have to take out a loan. All that they are waiting on now are the restaurant grade stove and the two deep fryers. On January eighth Luke started bringing Rory to the diner and placing her in her extra playpen in the office. Then they would use the extra set of baby monitors that Mia bought them. Lorelai would go to school during the day and after school she would walk home and change into her work outfit and then drive over to the diner and pick up Rory and take her to work with her. This arrangement let William and Luke get to bond with her during the day, and then Mia and Lorelai get too bound with her in the evenings.

On this particular afternoon as Lorelai was walking home she overheard some of her neighbors talking about a motorcycle in her driveway. This was news to her since Luke didn't own a motorcycle, and none of their friends did. She hurried home to see who was at their home. Once she turned onto their street she saw the bike, and she couldn't make out the man. She prayed it wasn't Christopher. As she close enough to see who it was she also realized she couldn't turn around and go to the diner and get Luke. The rider of the motorcycle saw her and it was Christopher. He was on her porch.

"What are you doing here Christopher?"

"I finally found you. I always wondered where your father took you after you got pregnant with guys baby. Did you give it away?"

"No I am raising our Daughter. But she doesn't know you. After you told me that there was no way that she could be yours. You told me that I must have slept with someone else. When mom threw me out I meet a guy who was there for me and was there when I had a false labor. He was in the waiting room with my dad. Where were you, at a party? Now get out of here." said Lorelai putting her keys into the door. "If you come back here again you will have to deal with him. Oh hey Luke. What are you doing home? I was going to get changed and come to the diner to work this evening."

"I needed my toolbox. Who is this guy, Lorelai?" asked Luke pointing at Christopher.

"This is the biological father of the beautiful little girl that you are help rising. Be a dear and make sure that he leaves and knows that he is not welcome here. He said that he was worried and wondered where dad 'took' me to after he got my pregnant."

"Okay I will be right in." said Luke as he gave Lorelai a kiss, "So Christopher, how did you find her?"

"I hired a private investigator to find her. The birth announcement didn't give an address but it gave the town where she was calling home now. And I noticed that she put you as the father on the birth certificate." said Christopher getting on his bike and starting it.

"Christopher I am going to tell this one time. Get the hell out of here because if you ever come back I will do something that you will regret. Now get on that motorcycle and drive out of here." said Luke as he walked up onto the porch and into the house. "Hey Lorelai he is gone. You said you were working at the diner tonight."

"Did he say how he found me?"

"Yes he did. He said he hired a private investigator. He is how old. Where did he get the kind of money to hire a PI?"

"He had control of a small portion of his inheritance since he turned fourteen. The only reason I can think of that he didn't find us sooner was because the house is in dad's name. Trust me for the rich it is nothing to have several house. Gran has a house in London and an estate here in the states. She has lifetime rental agreement on a vocation house at Martha's Vineyard." said Lorelai heading to the door, "Get your toolbox and let's go. I want to see my little girl."

Together they went back to the diner. William had brought Rory down stairs and placed her in a highchair.

"So what is this about a motorcycle doing in your driveway? Couple of the townies was talking out it." said William as Luke and Lorelai walked into the diner.

"It was Christopher my ex boyfriend. He said he hired a private investigator to find me. Then he had the gall to ask me if I gave the baby up for someone else to raise her. So how was Rory today?"

"Great. She never cries just to cry. It is only to tell us something. So did you run him off Luke?"

"Yes I did. So I am going in to fix the sink. Lorelai we have about an hour until the evening rush. So if you want to take Rory upstairs and spend some time with her."

"Okay I will." said Lorelai taking Rory out of the high chair and up to the office. Lorelai and Luke relationship was going great. Lorelai was thinking about marriage and she knew that she would have said no if Christopher would have done the right thing and knowledge Rory as his own and if asked her. But with Luke she would say yes in a heartbeat if he would ask. Luke was different than Christopher like day and night. She was amazed with how much Luke loved Rory. Once in the office she changed Rory's diaper, and then proceeded to play peak-a-boo and tickle her belly for the next hour. Then she went downstairs to work with her boyfriend and his father.

"So Lorelai who was that hunk of a man in your driveway this afternoon?" asked Babette looking at Lorelai as she sat her order down.

"My ex boyfriend he said that he hired a PI to find me. Please don't make a big deal with it." said Lorelai, "I just want to forget all about it."

"Okay Lorelai I will for you."

William left the diner around seven and took Rory home while Luke and Lorelai stayed and cleaned and done the closing. At eight thirty Luke and Lorelai walked into the house and saw William on the couch.

"Rory is asleep. She has been since eight."

"Last week she started sleeping through the night. This is very good. We are starting to get more sleep during the night." said Luke as Lorelai went up stairs to check on her while Luke talked with his dad for bit.


	15. Decisions

Chapter 15- Decisions

It was now March, and Rory was beginning to crawl. It had not taken her long to figure out the concept of crawling; she discovered this ironically enough, at one of the Friday night dinners at the Gilmore mansion. Lorelai was taking a phone call in Richard's office and Luke was reading the newspaper while Emily chatted on and on about everything under the sun, and Lorelai had left the then sleeping Rory in her stroller that was currently sitting next to Richard, who was half-asleep at the moment. When Lorelai yelled Rory's name excitedly, Luke, Richard, and Emily all were brought to attention when they noticed Rory on the floor in front of the stroller. "Oh my God, is she alright"? Emily asked rushing over to her 5 month old granddaughter. "She's crawling"! Lorelai exclaimed watching her baby daughter scoot across the floor of the living room. Her little hands were scurrying along as she went slow at first and then gradually picked up speed. "Go after her, who knows what sort of trouble she could get into". Emily said exasperated at the situation. "Oh, its great mom, Rory's crawling all by herself, I'm so proud of her". Lorelai said scooting closer to Luke. He smiled at her in awe and admiration at Rory's crawling capability.

He yawned widely, it had been a long day, previously from being here at the manor for dinner, he had been working hard trying to finish up the last touches on the diner. In between him renovating the store into his diner, he was encouraging Lorelai to think beyond her high school education. "I have Rory to think about, anything else can hold off". Lorelai insisted on the road back to Stars Hollow that night. "But, I mean before Rory didn't you have a plan to graduate and do something with your life"? Luke asked trying to keep his tone neutral but at the same time serious. "No, to be honest, I wanted to run all over Europe and just be a tourist". Lorelai foolishly admitted. Luke rolled his eyes; he never imagined Lorelai could be so selfless anyone else would think about the future, but not Lorelai. Luke tried his hardest not to show any emotion towards Lorelai's attitude, it should be enough that he had helped her get her driver's license and she was going to graduate sometime next spring. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel guilty for holding her back. Perhaps he was going about things all wrong, it was not Lorelai's style to think about herself, she only thought of others. It was one of the main reasons Luke had been drawn to her in the first place. Even before Rory was born, Lorelai always seemed to want to try and do the right thing. Even when she did not like fruit all that much, she ate it because she knew it was good for Rory. Luke tried not to smile as he watched Lorelai cooing sweetly to Rory who was nearly asleep in her car seat. By the time they reached the crap shack, Luke carried the fast-asleep Rory into her nursery while Lorelai plopped herself lazily on the couch and proceeded to watch television.

She flipped annoyingly through the channels, trying to decide on something to watch when all of a sudden, an old black and white film came on to the screen and she squealed excitedly settling into the couch cushions. She watched the woman on the film who was being tied to the railroad tracks by a robber of some sort. She admired the way the woman sought to be rescued, and felt that in some way Luke had in a way, rescued her. If it had not been for Luke, she would still be all alone trying to raise Rory by herself and she would not have the happiness that Luke brought to both her and Rory's lives. He watched how great he was with Rory and wished from the bottom of her heart, that he was Rory's dad and not Christopher. Luke was so responsible and loving whereas Chris was a screw-up and totally unfitted to father Rory. Luke knew what each of Rory's cries meant, he knew she enjoyed being held a certain way and being sang to lightly immediately after a bath. She smiled as Luke sat next to her pretending to be awake for her sake. "It's alright you're tired, I understand, go ahead to bed". She said squeezing his knee appreciatively. "I'm awake, what's going on with the movie"? Luke asked squinting his eyes and yawning again. "Luke, it's ok I know you're tired, really". Lorelai said ushering him to leave the room. "Ok, aren't you tired"? Luke asked while taking the stairs. "Nope, I'm ok, I'll be up later". Lorelai said blowing him a kiss. Luke smiled, "Don't stay up too late". He warned before disappearing into the bedroom.

Before he crawled into the covers, he took a small blue box out of the top drawer of the dresser and removed the shiny diamond ring, his father had left him. When William was cooking dinner one evening and he and his dad were cleaning up the dishes, Luke had received this ring from his dad and his dad simply smiled and said, that "Your mom would have wanted you to have this". Luke had just nodded and had kept it in his dresser ever since. Luke smiled admiring the glistening diamond that was at least 2 karats. He knew he wanted to give this ring to Lorelai, but he hoped that she would accept it, if she wouldn't Luke wasn't sure what he would do. He loved Lorelai and Rory and would be happy being married to her and building a future with her. He knew he would not be able to rest soundly, until he asked the one true question any woman would die to hear asked. "I'll do it soon enough". He said under his breath and so, he put the ring back in the box and placed it back in the top drawer, praying for the right moment to pop the biggest question of his life. He wanted the moment to be perfect, amid a candlelit dinner and the starlit sky, he wanted them both to be in the moment of pure ecstasy and there would be no distractions of any kind when it was just the two of them. He smiled at that last thought, and decided he would talk to his dad about his decision.

That morning, immediately after waking up, Luke dressed quickly and headed towards his father's house. It was starting to sprinkle as he made his way to the front door. From inside the house he heard his father coughing loudly and Luke figured he had caught another cold. He hoped his father would be in the mood to give advice, but he knew that when it came to Lorelai, William was not akin to being greedy, if anything he would offer too much insight on the issue. He knocked a couple times and then when there was no answer, he went ahead and let himself in. As he walked through the living room he could not help but notice how messy the room was looking. There were three or four pizza boxes stacked high on the coffee table along with strewn beer and soda cans surrounding the floor of the lazy boy chair, Will loved to sit in. It was unusual for his father to live so messily. He tried straightening up a little before taking a seat on the couch across from the recliner. Just as he got comfortable, Will entered seeming a little preoccupied. He was dressed nicely and was wrapped in the arms of a shorter woman with auburn colored hair. It appeared to Luke they were far from just friends, as he noticed the lip stick, marks surrounding the color of Will's shirt. "Excuse me, I'll be going now". Luke said obviously uncomfortable for have witnessing the scene and for his father not bothering to share the news that he was dating women. "Luke, wait, goddamn it, give a man some credit"! Will hollered after Luke who was already in his truck. Luke rolled his window down and flipped his father off before rumbling away. Disgusted with himself, Will headed back into the house to figure out how to make this up to his only son.

When Luke entered the house, Lorelai was up and playing with Rory in the living room. He smiled at her sweet little toothless smile and glistening eyes as she looked up at Luke. "Oh, that's no fair; she was playing with me first"! Lorelai whined like a little kid to Luke. Luke ignored her and scooped Rory up into his arms, snuggling her all over. "What's up, you seem stressed"? Lorelai asked as she took a seat on the couch. "I'm alright; it's just been a busy day". Luke said not wanting to reveal the true reasoning behind his agitation. "Oh, well I'm going to put Rory down for a nap here soon, want me to give you some attention"? Lorelai asked avoiding his eyes. Luke smiled, grateful for her effort, but not really in the mood to accept her offer. "No, I just need to get some good sleep tonight is all". He said without thinking. Lorelai took Rory from his arms and disappeared around the corner briefly. "When I get done with you, you'll be sleeping like a baby". Lorelai whispered huskily into his ear, beginning to suck and nibble playfully on his neck and ear lobes. Luke tried to ignore the shivers running down his spine as his lovely girlfriend made over him like a queen makes over her king. "I really hate it when you take advantage of me". He said huskily back to her taking her into his arms. "Oh, but I think you will get over it"! Lorelai said as they disappeared into the bedroom.

Luke kissed Lorelai's lips and licked her cleavage showing through her tight black shirt. He ravaged her right then and there and for a moment, he almost forgot he was angry about anything until an hour or so later when Lorelai had fallen asleep underneath him, he had remembered. He tried his hardest not to wake her, as he made his way back downstairs to check on Rory. He smiled as he watched her chest rise and fall as she sucked furiously on her pink pacifier; He hoped that she would stay asleep just until he returned. He got into his truck and drove to a familiar place, where he knew he would not be disappointed.

Lorelai twirled a piece of her dark hair around her finger as she lay wide awake in her comfy bed. She wondered where Luke had wondered off to, it had not seemed like she had been asleep that long, that she noticed he was no longer ontop her, she pulled the sheets up to her chin, shivering slightly, just as she was stretching, she heard Rory's cries from downstairs. "I'm coming baby, Mommy's coming". She said as she hurried down to retrieve her wide-awake daughter. "Hey, baby girl, did you have a nice nap"? She cooed sweetly at her daughter, tickling her tummy playfully. "Let's go see what dada is into". She said beginning to undress and redress Rory. "Whose mommy's little princess"? She cooed down at her, almost so happy, she was in tears. Rory giggled and held out her arms to Lorelai. "Aw, my sweet little angel". Lorelai said as she finished putting Rory's little shoes on her feet. "Come on, let's go make dada happy". She said as she placed Rory in the stroller and headed off toward the new diner.

Luke returned, satisfied with his advice and ready to take the plunge. He looked at his watch and realized how late it was getting. If he wanted to do this right, he would have to cover all of his bases. He smiled to himself, as he made his way to another familiar location. He was relieved that there was no blue car outside, indicating to him that he would hopefully only have to deal with one person. "I'm coming, just a minute"! The voice rang out, as Sookie opened the door; he saw that she was cradling a tiny baby in her arms. "Hey, Sookie, how are you"? Luke asked trying to avoid the question nagging at him. "Oh, hello Luke, is there something I can help you with"? Sookie asked rocking the sleeping baby in her arms. "Yeah, can I come in for a minute or two"? Luke asked looking uncomfortable standing in the archway of the house. "Sure, make yourself at home," Sookie said inviting him in. Luke took a seat on the couch hoping that his plan would still work out. "I need a favor". He began wringing his hands nervously. "Sure, what can I do for you"? Sookie asked sitting the infant in a swing next to the fireplace. "I was wondering if you would be available to watch Rory for a couple hours". He stated feeling a bit guilty asking her. He looked at the now wide-awake infant, and could see that she already had her hands full. "Oh, of course, I'd love to"! Sookie practically squealed running over to Luke excitedly. "I miss that sweet little face"! She said disappearing into the kitchen. "So who is this baby here"? Luke asked Sookie as she handed him a steaming cup of hot tea. "Oh, that's actually Jackson's nephew Louis, he asked me if I could watch him until he got done with work for the day". Sookie said. "Oh, I didn't realize Jackson had a nephew". Luke said a quizzical look on his face. "Oh, he comes from a big family, poor guy". Sookie stated matter-of factly. "Louis is such a good boy". Sookie cooed causing Luke to think of Lorelai. "Ok, so I'll bring Rory by around 6, is that ok"? Luke asked sitting the cup of tea down on the coffee table. "Sure, I'll be here". Sookie said carrying the cup into the kitchen. "Good, see you and thank you again for doing this". Luke said giving her a hug of appreciation. "It's not a problem; it's what I'm here for". Sookie stated before closing the door. Luke smiled as he made his way back to the crapshack, excited for the upcoming evening.


	16. The Big Question

Chapter 16- The Big Question

When Luke returned to the crapshack just a few minutes later, he was dismayed to find that Lorelai was nowhere to be found. He noticed that she probably wondered where he had gone off to as well. He sighed heavily heading into the bedroom to change into some nicer clothes for the evening. He also took the time to shave a bit, and squirted some of the cologne he had received as a gift all around him. He then brushed his teeth and figured a way to make his hair stay flat without a hat. He smiled at his appearance and then headed off towards the new diner, figuring that was where she had gone. He smiled just as he expected, upon reaching the diner, there sat Lorelai, Patty, Babbette, and Mia. Rory was sitting on her mother's lap giggling appreciatively at her captive audience. Luke entered, a little sorrowful for interrupting the little gathering of women. "Look, Rory there's dada"! Lorelai called out to him as Luke leaned down to kiss Lorelai. "Awe, what a sweetheart, darling". Patty gushed causing Luke to blush embarrassedly. "I always get the sweet ones". Lorelai replied trying to rescue Luke from the situation. Luke smiled as he took Rory onto his own lap. As he leaned down, Lorelai inhaled the familiar clean scent of his cologne.

"Bank's closed already dear". Babbette gushed referring to his neat appearance. "I'm aware of that, and for your information, I'm not going to the bank". Luke said proud of himself for defending his attire. "Well, duh, we just told you it's closed". Babbete repeated causing Luke to start to lose his cool. "Shush, doll, clearly we're interrupting something here, take care Lorelai, bye bye Rory". The women called as they exited the new diner. "Gosh, must they always be so irritating"? Luke asked rhetorically as he bounced Rory on his knee. "Oh, I think she likes that". Lorelai said referring to Luke's knee-bouncing. "So, as you can see I'm dressed up, and thought we could go out". Luke stated continuing to bounce Rory. "Oh, really, you mean all three of us"? Lorelai asked looking down admiringly at her daughter. "Actually, I was thinking, just you and me". Luke said tickling Rory. "Oh, so should I call mom or Mia to look after Rory"? Lorelai asked putting her sweater on. "No, I've taken care of everything, just be sure to be dressed and ready to leave by six". Luke said kissing her passionately. Lorelai cleared her throat, confused by Luke's awkward behavior. "Ok, can I have a hint"? Lorelai asked as she put Rory into her stroller. "Nope, sorry". Luke said as he led them all back to the house.

Inside the house, Luke gathered all of the necessary items for Rory. He then began trying to pick out some pjs for her to wear for the night; seeing as how it would be late when they returned to Sookie's to pick her up. "She likes the bear ones the best". Lorelai called over to him as she noticed him scurrying around like a mouse. "Ok, and do you have any more formula"? Luke called out to her checking his pockets for the ring. "Yeah but Sookie should have some". Lorelai answered as she found something to wear. "Ok, well, we're off I'll return as soon as I drop off Rory". Luke called out to her taking Rory to the truck. Lorelai hurried and kissed her before Luke left the house. "Mommy loves you, angel, be good for aunt Sookie". She cooed softly to her daughter. "Say bye to Rory baby". Luke said waving Rory's arms to her mother. Lorelai smiled as she watched them leave. "Wonder why, Luke is acting so odd". She thought to herself as she finished getting ready.

Ten minutes later, Luke returned from dropping Rory off and was ready to take Lorelai out on the planned evening. He patted the pocket of his trousers with the ring in it, hoping for the right moment to ask her to big question. "You look amazing". Luke stated as he watched Lorelai walk down the stairs. She was dressed in a short black dress that wrapped around her neck in the form of a halter; the dress was shiny and metallic looking. She wore a beautiful pearl necklace, and diamond hoop earrings. Strappy stilettos completed the look as they made their way to the truck.

"Here, you might need this". Luke said wrapping a black sweater around Lorelai's bare shoulders. "Thank you". Lorelai said as Luke drove them to their intended destination. "Anything in particular, you would like to listen to"? Luke asked as he pulled onto the highway.

"Anything's fine". She replied twirling her hair around her finger. "Don't be nervous". Luke said as they entered Hartford. "Now, close your eyes, until I say you can open them". Luke instructed as he pulled into a parking lot. "Ok, are you sure about this"? Lorelai asked a little reluctant. "I'm sure, trust me". Luke said as he exited his side of the vehicle. He took her by the hands and led her to a designated spot. He breathed in a sigh of relief as the moon shone brightly in the star-lit sky. "Here, open them". Luke instructed closing and locking the truck. "It's beautiful, where are we"? Lorelai asked glancing in awe at the sky and the moon. "It doesn't matter, come on there's more". Luke said as he guided her to the front of the restaurant. Inside the interior of the restaurant was very chic and elegant, not what Luke or Lorelai was used to. They were seated immediately at a secluded table on the patio overlooking a small stream of water, which caught the light of the moon perfectly. "Have you been here before"? Lorelai asked after the waiter took their drink orders. "No, have you been here"? Luke asked curiously. "Nope, I don't think my parents would have come here either". Lorelai stated further examining her surroundings. "I thought you would like it". Luke said handing her a menu. "It's wonderful, Luke really, but how can you afford this"? She asked quickly. "Don't worry about that, just enjoy every minute of it". Luke said beginning to scan the menu for what to order. "Everything looks amazing, I can't decide what to get". Lorelai stated defeated. Luke smiled, satisfied with her answer. He called the waiter over. "Yes, monsieur, what can I get for you"? The man asked in a thick French accent. "Bring two of everything, if you please and some more white wine". Luke ordered smiling sweetly across the table at Lorelai. "Right away, sir, and here are some croissants while you wait". The man said dropping a plate of freshly baked and buttered rolls. "Aw, the French know what they're doing". Lorelai stated as she bit into a roll heartily. Luke also took a roll and prepared to butter one side of it. "They don't need any more butter, they're perfect". Lorelai said placing her hand over his hand that was buttering the roll. Luke smiled and proceeded to eat the roll. About fifteen or twenty minutes later, after three rolls for Luke and Lorelai finished the remaining three, Luke and Lorelai were greeted with two of every item on the menu as requested. There were two plates of spinach Alfredo, chicken cordon-bleu, salad after salad, Terakye Stir fry, pork lo Mein, escargots, which neither bothered to try, and a perfect piece of flame mingon. They savored most of the dishes and sat back content with the satisfying meal. A soft ballad came over the speakers, as Lorelai pulled Luke to his feet. "Come on, you're dancing with me". She said pulling him out to the center of the isolated balcony. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to his chest, as they swayed to the music. Luke twirled Lorelai around and dipped her causing her to laugh. The moonlight glistened in her eyes, as he kissed her lips romantically. They danced to one more song, and then sat back at their table. "Would you and the mademoiselle care for some dessert"? The waiter asked them a few minutes later. "Sure, what would you like"? Luke asked looking over at Lorelai. "What would you recommend"? Lorelai asked the waiter. "Ah, for this beautiful occasion, I would recommend the crème Brulee and the soufflé cinnamon". The waiter replied. "One of each, please". Lorelai replied looking at Luke lovingly. "Right away, I'll be back". The waiter replied looking at Luke suspiciously. "How is everything"? Luke asked kissing Lorelai's hand. "It's perfect, the best evening, I have ever had". Lorelai replied just as the waiter returned with their dessert. Luke placed the cinnamon dessert in front of Lorelai and took the crème brulee for himself. Just as Lorelai was about to spoon into her dessert, Luke stopped her. "Lorelai, I love you so much, and may we toast"? Luke asked chocking over his words. He poured the remaining of the wine into two glasses, handing her one of them. "To us and to the rest of the night". Luke said as he clinked his glass against hers. Lorelai smiled after toasting inhaling the sweet taste of the wine. She began to eat her dessert, being stopped again by Luke.

"Wait, a second". He said reaching into his pocket he got up from his seat, causing Lorelai to become nervous. She watched Luke get onto one knee and suddenly her heart was racing as the anticipation as to what was coming, got to her. "Lorelai, you are an amazing woman, and incredible mother, and I love looking into your eyes, it would make me the happiest man on this earth, if you would do the honor of granting me this one question".

Luke stated trying not to choke over his words. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, would you marry me"? Luke finished drawing out the word me until Lorelai's eyes filled with tears. He held the dazzling ring out to her and she nodded her head, unable to reply as he slid the ring onto her finger. She hugged him and brought her lips down to his as his tongue swam against hers in the heat of the moment. "I love you Luke". She whispered next to his chest, and he kissed her again. "I love you, too soon to be Mrs. Danes". Luke said kissing her hand elegantly. Lorelai stared in awe at her hand, watching the shiny diamond cast an iridescent glow against the moonlight. She was the happiest woman in the world. They fed each other their desserts and then drove back to the crapshack and made love until it was time to pick up Rory from Sookies'.


	17. Liz moves back

Since Luke purposed to Lorelai on her birthday once a week Emily would drive down to Stars Hallow and help Lorelai plan for a summer wedding. Then both Richard and Emily would drive down for dinner or Luke Lorelai and Rory would drive up to New Haven for dinner. Richard gave Luke a key to their vacation home that they have Martha's Vineyard for Luke and Lorelai's honeymoon. They were planning on stay for two weeks and Rory would stay one week at Richard and Emily's and the fallowing week with William or Mia. Sookie was going to make the cake for the wedding. They were going to have it outside at the Inn. Lorelai was using her mother's dress women and hair designer. The staff at the Inn also was going to make and cater the wedding.

When Emily would come down to help Lorelai plan the wedding they would either use the dining room at the Inn or Luke's office at the diner. So the date was set for June fourteenth. William is planning on helping Luke out and working the diner whiles his son and his daughter in law is on their honeymoon. The hard thing for Lorelai was going to be leaving Rory for two weeks.

"Lorelai this is your mother. I am calling to let you know that your father and I are going out of town tomorrow. So we are not going to be able to get together this week for our planning or our weekly dinner. So when we get back next Sunday I will come down and we will do a double session of planning. So how is Rory doing?"

"She is doing great. She started to try to talk. I think she was trying to say coffee or she was saying toffee."

"Only your daughter would say coffee as her first word. Make sure you have a camera around so you can document her first things. Since Rory is trying to talk she will be trying to take her first steps. Oh and my dress maker has an opening on June fifteenth. She said that she will bring all of her dresses here to the house and you can come here and try on dresses. You also need to bring Sookie since she is your bride's maid."

"Mother I want you as my matron of honor."

"Thank you Lorelai I would be honor to be that for you. Do you want your father to walk you down the aisle? Where are we having the reception at?"

"At the Inn. That is why we are not inviting the whole family. The only people we're inviting to the wedding are Gran, William, Liz, Mia, and couple of aunt and uncles and you guy of course. The wedding party is going to be you as my Matron of honor. Sookie will be my bride's maid. Luke's best man is going to be Jackson. Dad will walk me down the aisle. The only thing left to do is for me to find my dress and the bridal party dresses, and Luke and the guys to be fitted in their tuxes."

"Okay Lorelai. I will set up appointments for Luke after we get back." said Emily right before she hung up the phone.

Rory was crawling around everywhere that she could. William and Luke continued to watch her during the day while Lorelai was school. Every evening Lorelai would either work at the Inn or the diner. After Rachael graduated Stars Hallow High she left Stars Hallow.

At the Inn Mia called Lorelai into her office.

"Lorelai is the short amount of time that you have worked for me you has become one of my best workers. So when you return from your honeymoon you will be my assistant manager. What do you think about that Lorelai? I know it will be a few more hours than what you are use to working during the summer, but you will be just fine."

"That's great. So Luke and I were thinking June fourteenth of next year for our wedding. We want it here at the Independence Inn. Can I start the training for the new job soon?"

"Yes I will have your training within the next few months. So how are Luke and William doing?"

"They are still talking very little. Luke is still mad that his father hid the fact he started dating again, and he is embarrassed about the way he found out."

"Okay. Any ideas how to get William over to the house without Luke knowing?"

"When you get home, call William and ask him to walk over under the guise of seeing Rory. Talk to him then ask him to watch her and go over to the diner and have a talk with him. Then when he arrives at home set them both at the table and then makes them talk. Good Luck with them."

"Okay I am leaving. Have a good evening." said Lorelai picking up Rory and headed outside to her car. She drove to the crap shack and walked into the house. Once inside she sat Rory in her playpen and then picked up the phone.

"Hey William, why don't you come over, Rory wants to see her grandfather."

"Okay Lorelai I will come over and see Lorelai. See you in a few minutes."

William walked over to his future daughter-in-law house. He just opened the door and walked in like they did at his house. Rory was standing in her playpen. Rory looked up at her grandpa with a toothless smile.

"Hey Rory, How is grandpa's little girl?"

Rory just looked up at him a laughed at him.

"Hey William sit down and let's talk." said Lorelai patting the seat beside her.

"Lorelai I know what you are trying to do and I am not in the wrong this time. I have never regretted not dating while the kids needed my attention. Now Liz is living in New York with Jimmy. And you and Luke are getting married in a little over a year. It is time for a little time for me."

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"This is the Gilmore Danes residence." said Lorelai into the phone.

"Lorelai this is Liz. I just tried to call Dad's house and I didn't get an answer. Jimmy has left me. Two days ago he went to the store and has never returned. I need dad and Luke to come up here and help me to move back to Stars Hollow."

"Liz your dad is here at the house. I will give you to him and I will go and get Luke." said Lorelai as she cupped the phone to hand it to William, "I am going to run to the diner and get Luke. When you two drive up to help her I want you guys to talk and get over this little spat. Rory and I will follow in our car that way Liz and Jess can ride back with us. Will you watch Rory for me while I run over to the diner?"

"Yes I will. Liz it dad now what happened?" asked William as Lorelai darted out the door. Lorelai quickly made her way the diner her fiancée ran.

"Luke your sister just called. Jimmy has left her. She needs us to come up to New York. She wants to come home. So we are going up this evening to get her. You and your dad will ride up in the truck and I will drive up in the car with Rory. I know Liz has a car seat. Now come on. When you and your dad are driving I want you to talk, and clear this whole thing up between you two."

"Okay let me tell Caesar to close up after he finishes with these few people." said Luke as he headed into the kitchen of the diner. Lorelai heard them talking then Luke came out the Kitchen, "Come one lets go. My truck is in the garage. Let's take some garbage bags just in case my sister doesn't have any."

Together they headed out of the diner and toward home. Once there Lorelai went inside to get Rory ready. Then they were off. William in Luke's truck and Rory and Lorelai were in her car and they were heading to New York.


	18. Another Day

The drive was very long. Luke and his dad talked about Cheryl. Luke explained to his father that it was more than embarrassed at finding him in that situation. William told Luke that he was sorry for not telling him sooner but he wanted to get use to dating again before telling anyone. Lorelai was driving behind Luke's truck. The journey to them only about two hours to make then they were at Liz's apartment.

"Liz until you can find yourself a decent job you can help out at the new diner we have in town." said Luke to his baby sister.

"How do you know the owner will hire me?" asked Liz.

"Well I know because I own the diner. Dad retired and gave me the store and I turned it into a diner. I need an extra hand since Lorelai is working more hours at the Inn, and going to school. The only thing Liz is we would like for you to go back to school and finish. Dad and I watch Rory during the day so we can watch Jess too. You can work evenings. Do we have a deal Liz?"

"Yes but where are we going to stay until we can afford a place of our own?" asked Liz.

"With me, I know you are too old to stay with your old man, but I have the entire house to myself now. I like a full house. Another thing Liz and I want to tell you know and not by the way that your brother found out. I started dating lately. Her name is Cheryl Demount. She is a wonderful woman. I have never regretted spending my time with you two kids. Now you have kids of your own. I figured your mother wouldn't want me to be alone for the rest of my life. I made the mistake of not telling Luke and he kind of walked in the morning after. I guess he was coming over to ask my opinion on him asking Lorelai to marry him. Let's get your stuff into the truck. You and Jess will ride back with Lorelai and Rory."

"Okay I got most of my things already pack up. I ran out of bags."

Together the group packed all of Liz's and Jess' things and put them in the back of Luke's truck. Jess was put in his car seat beside Rory. Lorelai and Liz got in the front.

"So Lorelai you and my brother are getting married?"

"Yes next year. We are having the wedding at the Inn. I haven't talked to Luke about it yet, but I want Jess to be the ring bearer, and Rory to be the flower girl. My dad is going to walk me down the aisle; mom is my matron of honor. The kitchen staff at the inn is going to do the catering for the wedding. I want you and Sookie to be my bride's maid. So what do you say? Want to be a bride's maid for your sister-in-law?"

"Yes I will do it. Last time I talked to dad he said that you put Luke's name on the birth certificate. So why did you do that?"

"Because he may not have supplied the DNA but he is her father. You should see him with her. He is great, and he never resents her. My parents love him. When he went to open the diner they even gave him start money for the reason the money that the diner will make is going to support their daughter and granddaughter. I help out when I am not working at the inn. Luke takes her during the day and I have her during the evening. Mia likes watching her while I am working."

They drove back to Stars Hallow to William's house. Once they pulled into William's house.

"I need to get Rory home to get her into her regular bed or I would stay and help get all of Liz's things in. Liz I am glad that her back. I will see you at home Luke. Rory is already asleep."

With that Lorelai drove home. At the Crap shack Lorelai put Rory into her night clothes and into her bed. Then Lorelai got ready for bed. Luke came home an hour later. The following morning saw Luke and Rory walk to the diner and Lorelai going to school. She meets Sookie at the front door at the school.

"Sookie you won't believe who moved back to Stars Hallow. Liz and Jess moved back last night. She called last night and asked us come up there to bring her back. So William Luke and I drove up to New York and brought her back home."

"Where is she staying at?"

"She is staying at William's. She is coming back to school, and William and Luke is going to watch Jess along with Rory during the day."

Lorelai was glad to be back in school. She loved being a mom, but school gave her a little bit of time to herself.

"Hey Lorelai dad and I got myself back enrolled just a bit ago." said Elizabeth as she took the seat next to her brother's fiancée.

"Are you glad to be back in school?"

"I don't know. I was never one for school. When I found out I was going to have Jess I was a way for me not have to worry about school. When dad gave me the deal I know I had to take it. When you first moved here was going to school part of the deal with your father?"

"Yes it was. He bought the house Luke and I am living in. The deal that dad made with me was I had to continue school and he would buy me house and cover all of my medical expenses during my pregnancy. Your dad and Luke handle the care and up keep of the house." said Lorelai as the teacher started calling roll.

Lorelai and Elizabeth walked over to the diner to get their kids. Lorelai had the evening off from both the diner and the Inn so she was going to babysit Jess while Liz worked the evening at the diner. William had a date with Cheryl tonight.


	19. Fun For All

19- Fun for All

It was an early Friday morning as Lorelai got ready for her last day of classes at Stars Hollow high school. To think that Sunday, would be her graduation and then two weeks after that, she would be married to Luke Danes, the man of her dreams. She was so happy that she woke Rory up a few hours early to read to her before heading to school. This did not please Rory though who was anxious to go back to sleep. She read to her from the book she had selected off of Rory's bookshelf and found herself falling asleep. Luke entered quietly seeing his two girls half-asleep pulled at his heart, he knew Lorelai had a busy day ahead of her and he was not going to allow her to mess that up. He took Rory from the floor beside Lorelai and put her back into her crib kissing her forehead before going to get Lorelai from her sitting position. "Luke," She whined childishly. "We were reading a book". Luke ignored her and pulled her into his arms. "Come on I'll make you some pancakes". He whispered seductively into her ear. She reluctantly followed him into the kitchen and plopped down at the table. "Aw, don't look so blue, you're going to be graduating soon enough". Luke said teasingly. Lorelai yawned deeply and tried to wake herself up. "I know but it's so hard to believe, I actually made it to this point". Lorelai said just as Will and Liz entered the kitchen. Will was holding two full bags of groceries and Liz was nursing a hot cup of what smelled like herbal tea.

"Everything ok, hun"? Lorelai asked her future sister-in law. Liz nodded slowly. "She's a bit under the weather but I told her she needs to go to school anyway, she needs to get her diploma just as Lorelai is doing". Will explained beginning to unload the bags of groceries. "What's all this"? Luke asked his father who was busy putting away the groceries. "I bought some stuff for you and Lorelai, plus Rory needs to try some different foods so I made it a liberty to pick up a few cans of baby food". Will explained setting the jars on the table in front of Lorelai. "Are you sure Rory is ready for that"? Lorelai asked Will. "Sure, she's seven months old; the same age Luke was when we introduced him to solids". Will said reminiscing. "All kids are different though," Liz pointed out. "I don't think Jess ate solids until he was almost nine months old". She said heading into the living room to check on her sleeping son. "Well, we can try it and see how she does". Will said. "What's all the other stuff here"? Luke asked referring to the multitude of groceries in Lorelai's usually desolate fridge. "I'm making a celebration dinner tomorrow night". Will replied as though it was obvious. "Don't you usually go out with Cheryl on Saturday's"? Luke asked his father accusingly. "Well, yes but it's a special occasion, Lorelai is going to be graduating from high school, so I thought I'd invite Cheryl over to celebrate with us". Will explained getting a bottle of water from the fridge. "Gee, that sounds good; I'd love to meet her". Lorelai said giving Luke and Liz a warning look. "Perfect I'll go give Cheryl a call". Will said heading back towards the living room. "So, Liz I was going to make some breakfast, are you hungry"? Luke asked his drowsy sister. Luke took that half-shake of her head as a yes, and proceeded to prepare breakfast. "Cheryl's delighted to be here tomorrow". Will announced coming back into the kitchen. "That's great dad, really". Luke muttered softly. He still was not sure how he felt about his dad dating, it still seemed odd to him. Lorelai ate her pancakes that Luke made for her and then carried Rory into the kitchen and placed her in the high chair, she had received as a baby shower gift. "Here, sweetie, let's have some nummies". She cooed softly to her daughter. "Lorelai, what are you doing"? Luke asked coming back into the kitchen holding Jess on his hip. "I'm going to let Rory try some of the baby food, Will brought over". Lorelai replied looking for a spoon in one of the kitchen drawers. "Here, little one, have a bite of peas". Lorelai said trying to put the spoon in her daughter's mouth. Rory refused to open her mouth however, and Lorelai was exasperated. "Why don't you try something else"? Luke suggested watching Lorelai's interaction with Rory. "Here, have a bite of this Rory". Luke said lifting a spoon of creamed bananas to Rory's mouth. Lorelai watched in amazement as Rory opened her mouth willingly and accepted the tasty bananas. "Well, you are a genius Mr. Danes". She stated sarcastically. She finished feeding Rory the fruit and then carried her into the living room to play with Jess who was busy drinking a bottle. "Well, I better be heading out, it's my last day". Lorelai announced as Will flipped through the TV channels haphazardly. "Bye, pumpkin, mommy will see you later". She called to her daughter kissing the top of her head. "She'll be a good girl". Will called after her.

"Jackson and I are going out tonight, to celebrate". Sookie happily announced in the cafeteria later that day. "That's great, I'm happy for you". Lorelai stated sort of melancholy. She missed Rory and hated that she had to be away from her. "Oh, I have an idea, why don't you and Luke join us"? Sookie suggested. Lorelai laughed, it was so typical of Sookie to try to talk her and Luke into double dating with her and Jackson. "No, that's not a good idea, I mean you and Jackson need your own quality time". Lorelai explained trying to finish her yogurt. "I know, but it's a special occasion, come on it will be fun". Sookie prodded biting into her fruit salad. "I'll think about it". Lorelai said trying to fathom Luke's reaction.

Meanwhile back at the diner, Luke and Will were preparing for the grand-opening! They finally had everything in order, except for minor decorating issues; he would leave that to Lorelai. He was just polishing down one of the tables when his phone rang. It was Gypsy, asking for Luke. Luke figured it had something to do with the planned graduation after-party, he was planning for Lorelai. "I just wanted to make sure you knew the overall plan". Gypsy hinted, Luke overheard Babbete and Patty in the background. "I'm aware, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do". Luke said impatiently, as he hung up the phone. He hoped Mia was doing alright with Rory and Jess. He hated that he had to give up part of his agreement to Lorelai, but he needed his father's help and he was certain she would understand that. He continued wiping down the counter as to his surprise in entered Richard and Emily Gilmore. "Richard, Emily, what are you doing here"? He asked in complete shock. "We just want to see how things are coming along". Richard replied with a smiling Emily. Luke had a feeling they were up to something, and with them it could be anything. "Things look like they are coming along, when do you plan to open"? Richard asked walking around the counter. "I'm thinking tomorrow should be a good day to open". Luke said as Will walked into the conversation. He seemed tired, and Luke felt a little guilty because of that. Luke continued to make Richard and Emily feel welcome though, even as he finished tidying up, he served them with coffee and donuts, even though Emily was not impressed with his dessert selection. "I'm just ecstatic that my daughter is going to be settling down". Emily said to Luke as Richard and Will conversed upstairs in the office. "Rory is lucky to have you in her life, and so is Lorelai". Emily said brushing a tear from the corner of her eye. Luke tried to comfort Emily, but seeing as how he was not used to having to comfort a woman, he was learning as he went. Lorelai was the happiest woman he had ever met. If anything, she was always a little too happy, like a kid in a candy store kind of happy. He was happy for her though, he was glad to have her and Rory in his life. He learned a lot of things from his relationship with Lorelai, and he even discovered he did not dislike children as much as he previously thought. Truth was he could not wait until the day came that he and Lorelai would have a child together. Granted they had Rory, but as much as he wanted to say that she was his, she was not directly blood-related to him. No matter what that birth certificate said, Rory was not a flesh and blood child created between him and Lorelai.

That thought left him though as more things needed to be taken care of to prepare for the grand opening. Luke was excited; he looked forward to running his own business. Richard and Emily left the diner, and told Luke they would be calling Saturday evening to to set up a gathering at the mansion once Lorelai was finished with her graduation ceremony on Sunday. It would probably not be a very long ceremony, considering Stars Hollow High was not a very large school. He hoped the gathering would go well and then remembered that tomorrow night, was the night his father was bringing his new lady friend to dinner. He was still a little uncomfortable with the idea of his father dating, but he knew his dad like anyone else, deserved to be happy.

It was a good thing he, Richard, and Emily failed to mention any plans of a party to Lorelai, so she would be quite surprised. After some slight hesitation at first on the part of Emily, Luke finally managed to convince Emily to combine the two parties into one and just hold the party at the Independence Inn. Really the town was just as much a family as Luke was to Lorelai and Rory, so it was fitting that there would be one celebration. Richard and Emily were going to be his in-laws soon enough which up until recently did not bother him the least, but now that the wedding was fast approaching, he wondered how their marriage would change his relationship with Richard and Emily. He did not have to worry though, because Lorelai would ease any discomfort there may be, with her crazy rantings and sarcastic remarks, the night would seem even longer than usual. He stopped thinking about that though, as he had a lot of work to finish up. "Don't forget son, Cheryl is coming to dinner at Lorelai's tomorrow evening". Will said reentering the diner; it was shaping up to be a pretty good investment, which is what Richard had told Will who had shared that comment with Luke a short time later. Luke bit his tongue; he was not interested in hearing about his father gloat about his new woman. He had things to do and time was of the essence. He began unloading a box of dishes, Sookie had found upon cleaning out the attic one day. He was surprised that she was still going off to culinary school, but knew she would be back. He hoped Lorelai would be too distracted to miss her though, by that time they would be settling into married life and hopefully Lorelai would be planning her next steps. He knew she had already said she was not interested in furthering her education, but he knew deep down, she would probably change her mind. As great of a mom as Lorelai was to Rory, she was not the stay-at-home type of person. She preferred to be active and accomplished. It was nice for a weekend to sit at home and play with Rory, but aside from that, she was not the type to just sit at home with a child while dad brought home the dough. She was a hardworking person, and deeply dedicated in whatever she set her mind to, he loved that about her. Most mothers would have given up entirely upon having a child, not Lorelai, even anything, she worked that much harder to build a life for her and Rory. He continued working, hoping that she was enjoying her last day of high school.

Later that day Sookie and Lorelai stopped off at Dooses Market to get some ingredients for a new recipe Sookie was trying out. She had begged Lorelai to reconsider her offer of double-dating with her and Luke and Sookie and Jackson. Lorelai insisted that although it was a long shot, she would talk to Luke about it as soon as she saw him. They were buying lots of bananas and whipped cream, Lorelai figured Sookie was either very resourceful or insane. Either way, she loved her best friend very dearly. "It's going to be so weird not seeing you on an everyday basis". Lorelai whined referring to Sookie's departure for culinary school in August. "I'll be here for the summer and I'll come home for visits, New York is not that far anyways". Sookie reasoned not wanting to discuss the issue any further. Lorelai laughed, "Maybe we can see a concert or something if we come to visit". Lorelai suggested causing Sookie to become giddy. "Yeah, just look at the bright side; you'll be too engulfed with Luke to even notice I'm gone". Sookie said pointedly. Lorelai was super excited but nervous for her upcoming wedding. It seemed like just yesterday that they had met, even though it had been a lot longer. "So have you selected your song yet"? Sookie asked as she was loading her items onto the checkout counter. A woman with bright orange fingernails was working and she looked irritated with their conversation.

"Is that all for you"? The woman asked in a less than jubilant tone. Lorelai winked at Sookie suggestively and began to talk loudly. "We're not sure we didn't know if you guys were having any sales, like had anything on special or anything"? Lorelai rambled immaturely. The woman looked even more annoyed. "We don't have any special sales until the weekend". She replied noncommittal. "Ok, thanks doll". Lorelai called after the cashier, as she and Sookie made their way back to the crapshack. "She looked like she was going to kill us"! Sookie exclaimed as she opened the fridge. "I need some butter and eggs". "For what"? Lorelai asked checking her watch. "I'm going to bake a celebratory cake for me and Jackson". Sookie said. Lorelai laughed. "I'm sure not going to ask why you can't use your oven". Lorelai knew very well that Sookie was trying to distance herself from her mother, who was lately getting all edgy due to the fact that Sookie was growing up and soon enough, she would be living on her own in and in New York City, of all places! Sookie loved her mother dearly, but she needed time away from home occasionally. Lorelai smiled as she watched her friend add all the ingredients and she grabbed a handful of Cheetos and headed towards the bedroom to get ready for work. "I can't believe you're going to work, we should be chilling out and stuff, we're graduating from high school on Sunday"! Sookie said stirring the concoction she had created. "What kind of cake are you making"? Lorelai asked suddenly interested. "Chocolate, pudding cake, Jackson's favorite". Sookie said smiling widely. "Awe, how sweet you're making a cake for your man". Lorelai teased. Suddenly Sookie started freaking out. "I bet he'll hate it". She said after she got the batter into a nearby cake pan. "I don't know why I even bother". Sookie said dabbing her eyes. "Awe, sweetie what's the matter"? Lorelai asked her sensitive friend. "Nothing, it's just that Jackson and I haven't been together yet, and I was hoping for tonight to be the night". Sookie said hinting at the number one thing on most men's list. "Oh". Lorelai replied in full understanding. "Are you sure you guys are ready for that"? She asked turning all maternal on her friend. "Yeah, we have both talked about it and we think we're ready". Sookie said wringing her hands nervously. "Ok, but make sure you're safe and everything". Lorelai said imagining her neurotic friend and the Inn's vegetable supplier with a baby. The thought made her practically cackle. "I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about". Sookie said smiling. "Yeah, ok well I have got to go to work, but call me later if you want". Lorelai said hugging her friend tightly. "Ok, I'll lock up when I'm done here". Sookie said. The front door of the crap shack opened as Lorelai walked towards her temporary vehicle. Sookie suddenly burst out the door in full on panic mode. "Sweetie, what's the matter"? Lorelai asked her practically hyperventilating friend. "I really need you to talk Luke into going out with me and Jackson tonight". She was practically pleading. "I told you that I would talk to Luke". Lorelai reminded Sookie, she really did not want to be late for work. "No, it has to be tonight, there's so much other stuff going on with graduation and everything". Sookie said insistently. Lorelai gave a heavy sigh and promised Sookie she would jerk Luke's arm into going out with her and Sookie and Jackson tonight. "I'll make the reservations". Sookie announced bouncing back into the house. "Great". Lorelai muttered under her breath. Sometimes, she was too accommodating.

Lorelai kept going over the intended conversation, rehearsing exactly what she would say, and then as she was mentally making a pro and con list and approached the Inn, Lorelai noticed despite that it was a Friday afternoon the Inn which was usually packed with guests on the weekends, was surprisingly dormant. She continued walking around checking to see where everyone vanished to. She hoped things were alright and that she was not getting laid off or something. To her surprise she saw Mia approaching from the kitchen area with a stiff walking black male who spoke in a snooty French accent. "Mia, who is this"? Lorelai asked hugging the woman. "Oh Lorelai, this is Michel Gerard, he is my new secretary". Mia said practically beaming from ear to ear. He recently moved here from Paris". Mia said showing him around the lobby of the inn. "Hello, I'm Lorelai Gilmore". She said extending her hand to be shook. He however was not into the idea, and continued walking around his new surroundings. Lorelai took no offense to that, she figured he was not a very social person, not to mention he was French. She tried not to let that detour her from her job though. "Oh Lorelai, don't worry about working today, take some a day to just relax with Rory". Mia said over her shoulder. Michel straightened up at the mention of a new name in the mix. "Rory"? He asked looking from Lorelai, to Mia. "She's my daughter". Lorelai replied avoiding his gaze. "Oh". Michel said sitting down in one of the rocking chairs. "Ok, well it was nice to meet you Michel, and I'll see you Sunday, Mia". Lorelai said heading back towards home. She could not wait to see Rory, she hoped she was in a good mood, that way she could entertain her and just focus on having a fun evening alone, she figured Luke was probably going to be out later than usual since the diner opening was tomorrow. Then she remembered the promise she had reluctantly made to Sookie. She did not want to let her friend down, and maybe it would be fun to get out for a fun night with some friends. She continued to entertain those thoughts even as she entered the living room of the crapshack. When she entered the living room, she was surprised to find Liz sitting on the couch with a textbook open on her lap, Jess and Rory were playing with toys on the floor. "Oh, hey Lorelai, dad ran out to get something to make for dinner, he said you wouldn't mind me and Jess entertaining Rory". Liz said highlighting a section of the textbook she was reading. "Oh, no that's fine". Lorelai said leaning down to pick up her daughter. "Hi, how's my princess"? She cooed sweetly to her daughter. "How was your last day"? Liz asked setting her book on the table. "Oh, it was great, actually I was going to go out with Luke and Sookie and Jackson but Luke is probably really busy getting the diner ready". Lorelai said hating that she brought it up. "I'm sure if you ask him, he might say yes". Liz said leaning down to play with Jess. "Well, it doesn't matter; I need to spend some quality time with Rory anyway". Lorelai stated feeling sort of sad that she had made that promise to Sookie There was no way he would agree, one reason being the last time she and Luke double dated with Sookie and Jackson it was a complete disaster. The other reason being that it was the night before the grand opening of the diner. She figured Luke probably wanted to just relax, especially after being at diner all day. "Why don't you and Rory go see Richard and Emily"? Liz suggested as she carried Jess of to the other room. "Someone did a stinky-stink". Liz explained as if Lorelai did not figure that out on her own. Lorelai figured that would delight her parents greatly, but she knew she needed to keep her promise to Sookie. She would be leaving for school in August and who knows when they would get this chance again. Plus she needed to iron out some wedding planning details with her best friend anyway, she was going to have Sookie be her Maid of Honor, and she was desperately in need of some advice regarding some minor but still important wedding issues.

That way she figured Luke and Jackson could talk shop, or whatever it was that men liked to talk about. Lorelai picked up Rory from the floor and began blowing raspberries on her tummy; the little girl giggled uncontrollably which caused Lorelai to burst into a fit of giggles as well. "Well it looks like you and Rory are having a good time, Jess and I better be going though". Liz said gathering up her textbooks and attempting to balance Jess on her hip. "Need some help there Liz"? Lorelai asked. "I got it, but thanks". Liz said heading out the door. "K, have a good night". Lorelai called to her future sister-in law. "Come on Rory; let's go see what dada is up to". Lorelai said carrying Rory to her car seat. "I can't wait to have my own car; this is just not really my type of vehicle". Lorelai said to a half-asleep Rory. When she reached the diner, she was amazed at how it all turned out. The counters were shiny and decorated with condiment bottles and napkin holders. She also noticed that he had listened to her about the bright blue paint for the wall color. It really brought the place to life. "Hey". Luke said kissing Lorelai passionately. "Well, I hope you two have a nice evening, I'll be at the house, if you need me". Will said to Luke and Lorelai. "See you dad". Luke called not taking his eyes from Lorelai. She seemed fairly perky, unusually perky, had she not been working at the Inn for the past few hours? And yet contrary to this fact, she did not look a bit tired. If anything she looked wide awake. He also noticed her sort of sulking like a child pouting after being told no; suddenly it dawned on him that Lorelai wanted something. "What is it"? He asked her accusingly. Lorelai feigned shock at his question, but Luke was not buying into her innocent act. "Spill". He ordered not wanting to beat around the bush any longer. "Well, Sookie wanted me to ask you this sort of huge favor". Lorelai began fixing her eyes on him. "Yikes". Luke said taking Rory into his arms. He snuggled the girl, he ahd not realized how much he had missed her. "Yeah, so pretty please, say yes". Lorelai said not wanting to actually come right out and tell him the whole story. "Ok, but just tell me this is not going to be something ridiculous"? Luke asked rhetorically. "I don't know, but it should be fine". Lorelai said playing with him. "Fine, so is it ok if dad watches Rory"? Luke asked. "That sounds good, let's go drop her off and then we can meet Sookie and Jackson at Sookie's". Lorelai said. Luke agreed and was glad to see Lorelai so incredibly happy.

After they dropped Rory off with Will, they met Jackson and Sookie and headed to Woodbridge and ate at a Mexican restaurant which was superb. Lorelai and Sookie went over the final wedding plans, and Jackson and Luke managed to get into a healthy debate over the current financial debacle. The food was delicious and they all had a blast. Lorelai was insistent that Luke still ask for Richard's blessing, even though he had already sort of did that. Lorelai wanted Luke to get formal permission from her father; it all just made her day too. "I cannot wait to get married". Sookie gushed causing Jackson to blush scarlet. "So who's up for dessert"? Sookie asked getting a tad too excited. She gave a Lorelai a knowing look and that was when she got a signal to meet Sookie elsewhere. "This is the night, I can feel it". Sookie said beaming from ear to ear. Lorelai was disgusted to hear about her friend's sexual activities but was also happy for her at the same time. "So, Luke and I can hit the road then"? Lorelai asked hoping the answer was yes, she could not wait to get home to Rory. "Yeah, but I'll bring you some cake tomorrow". Sookie promised looking apologetically at Lorelai. "I can't wait, you two be careful". Lorelai said heading back to their table. "Well, Luke I got a call from Will asking us to head back early". Lorelai said, lying, she had to come up with a believable excuse of leaving Sookie and Jackson. Sookie laughed at Jackson who was doing cartoon character voices. "Smooth move Sally". Luke muttered into Lorelai's ear. She punched him playfully as they headed toward the truck. Lorelai sang along to the radio on the way back to Stars Hollow and couldn't stop grinning, she was so happy. She was almost entirely done with high school and in a matter of weeks she would be marrying the man of her dreams. She could not wait to sign papers and checks with her new name. She at first was not sure whether or not to take Luke's last name completely or to hyphenate it, and after loving the fact that Rory had both names, she too decided to hyphenate her name as well. She continued to daydream as they made their way back home.


End file.
